Shohoku High Meets Fairview International
by Trix a.k.a F5C
Summary: Chap 16 up! How will the guys react to their new foreign exchange students. Anonymous reviews are welcomed
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own slam dunk or Fairview international. I am also not trying to promote Fairview International through this fic. The only reason that I have chosen this school's name is for personal reasons, mainly the fact that all the authors of this ongoing fic have attended this school I included. That was the main reasoning behind the title and as for the pen- name well that was our class. ^_^  
  
Please R&R. hope y'all like it.  
  
  
  
SHOHOKU HIGH MEETS FAIRVIEW INTERNATIONAL  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
The meeting  
  
It was like any normal day in Shohoku High. The birds were chirping, trees were gently swaying with the breeze, and if anyone bothered to listen carefully, they could probably hear heavy footsteps leading to the basketball court. Then, they stopped. Nothing new here. Maybe one of the owners stopped to tie his shoelaces. However, this was not the case. A familiar sound of a basketball being dribbled echoed in the court. Immediately assuming that a player, by the name of Rukawa, was already inside practicing, they continued their way in, only to be stunned with what they saw. A girl…was…dribbling…their basketball. And not only that…there were three girls there!  
  
Two of the girls realized that they weren't alone and stopped playing; however the third one was too engrossed with the game to realize. She prepped herself and made a free throw. It was a clean shot into the hoop. As soon as the ball was in the hoop the girl jumped and started doing a small dance (the chichiri dance) right there, not realizing that she had spectators. On turning and realizing their presence she blushed a deep shade of red while the other two, after trying their level best to control, burst out laughing.  
  
The taller of the two who was laughing between gasps of breath, pointed at her and yelled, " Yeah baby! Shake that ass!"  
  
And the shorter one, "Oh yeah! That's it!"  
  
Their victim on the other hand, after returning to a normal colour, just shrugged her shoulders and said, while looking at the players, " It's my aim to please, ain't it? Hope ya enjoyed the show."  
  
She then walked towards her bag and started to leave the court, all the time dragging her two friends along. At the doorway, she stopped and said, "It's a pleasure meeting you. By the way, my name is Trishna, the shorty is Preeti and the other insignificant soul is Samantha. See y'all around!" And with that grand closure, she left the court.  
  
Akagi, Kogure and Mitsui just blinked and stared at the three girls who by now had approached the school gates and were leaving.  
  
Out of nowhere, " Wah gori! I didn't now that u had 3 girlfriends!!!! I am soooo hap…" but before Sakuragi could finish, a fist had landed on his head. "You better get your ass on that court before me or you won't be playing in the next 2 games, and if you even think of arguing I would make it the next 5 games!!!!" roared Akagi.  
  
Kogure just sweat dropped, and then entered the court with the rest of the team.  
  
~*~  
  
During their break, Kogure overheard Miyagi and Ayako discussing about some student exchange programme, appearing to be very engrossed with the conversation. Or at least one of them. Miyagi was just nodding his head, with hearts in his eyes, looking like an idiot. Nothing new when he was around Ayako.  
  
Ayako: "Yeah well I hope that they are nice and not snobbish, you know. It's going to be so cool to meet new people. Did you know that our school has never done this before…we are so lucky!"  
  
Kogure: "What are y'all talking about? What programme?!"  
  
Ayako: "Our school has decide to participate in a student exchange programme with another school in Malaysia, and the students will be starting classes with us after the weekend. It is so cool!"  
  
Kogure: "Oh… why didn't I hear about this?"  
  
Ayako: "Most probably because they won't be in your class. They'll be in the 2nd year with me and Miyagi."  
  
Kogure: "Why?"  
  
Ayako: "They are about our age and they aren't in the third year because they may distract y'all. Anyhow it doesn't matter to them, they already have actually finished their high school and are just participating in the programme for fun."  
  
Sakuragi: "Hahaha what kind of idiot willing goes back to school after they finish?! They must really be stupid to have to repeat school aga…", and before he could finish, Ayako's fan had already made contact with his head  
  
Ayako: "They are coming here for the experience!"  
  
Rukawa: "D'aho"  
  
Sakuragi: "Teme! Kitsune!"  
  
Akagi: "Sakuragiii!!! What do you think you are doing? Break is over, baka!" *pow* (Sakuragi receives Akagi's infamous gori punch)  
  
Sakuragi: "Gori!!"  
  
Everybody sweat drops  
  
Akagi: " What did you call me?!"  
  
*pow* (Another lump forms on Sakuragi's head)  
  
Sakuragi finally walks away muttering to himself  
  
Rukawa: "D'aho"  
  
~*~ 


	2. Monday

Disclaimer: I do not own slam dunk or Fairview international  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Monday  
  
Akagi, Kogure and Mitsui walked towards the court. They just had a really tough physics test during their last period and they couldn't wait to be there. On entering the court they were surprised again to see two of the girls they met the week before; the only thing was that this time they were wearing the Shohoku school uniform. Kogure finally figured out that these girls must be part of the exchange programme.  
  
The girl called Trishna was shooting hoops whilst listening to her friend, the short girl called Preeti, talk about her first day. Suddenly a shrill ringing sound could be heard and Trishna rushed to her bag and took her handphone out and switched it off. She turned around and looked at the three surprised boys with a grin on her face. With an innocent look, she shrugged her shoulders and said, "I came prepared this time. I had set the alarm on my phone for the time your practice starts. In that way, I won't make a fool of myself. See I told ya we'll meet again." With that, she winked and turned around to gather her stuff.  
  
Her friend on the other hand was now standing and looking at Akagi as if he was some sort of alien.  
  
When Kogure came out of the locker room with Akagi, the rest of the team had already arrived, and most of them were standing around Ayako who was introducing them to the exchange students.  
  
Akagi cried, "Listen up! Over the weekend Uozumi called and we decided to have a practice game today. Most of y'all should already know this as Kogure had notified everybody to inform y'all of the news. We shall play our best today and hopefully, not make idiots of ourselves." He spoke these words whilst glaring at Sakuragi. However, before he could finish, a girl, in chibified form, burst into the court. She stopped for a minute to locate her friend and in the meantime, Kogure recognized the girl as Samantha. Samantha ran towards Trishna, her arms waving frantically above her head. As soon as she reached Trishna, Samantha pointed to her nose and in a very whinny voice, said, "I've got a PIMPLE!!!".  
  
Trishna, being the shorter of the two, had to stretch slightly to see her nose.  
  
Trishna: "I don't see anything."  
  
Samantha: "No, it's there, it's huge! Why can't you see it? Look again!!"  
  
Trishna: "Wait, let me help Ayako introduce Akagi to Preet."  
  
Samantha: "Noooo!!! My pimple!"  
  
Trishna just walks away from her friend, leaving a very whinny Samantha jumping up and down, trying desperately to get her friends' attention.  
  
Ayako: "Sempai, this is Preeti but people call her Preet. She is one of the exchange students and she is in my class."  
  
Akagi nods his head and said, "Hello".  
  
Preeti didn't look up and acknowledge his hello, and Ayako was stunned by her new friend's sudden change in character, from bubbly to snobbish.  
  
Trishna, who appeared to be dragging a chair in her wake, nudged Ayako in the side. On approaching Preeti, Trishna placed the chair down and said "There!"  
  
Trishna looked up to Akagi and said, "It's the height factor. With us, it is bad enough but oh mi god with you, I wouldn't blame her. You are huge. Don't mind her, she really is a nice person but as I said, it is the height thing."  
  
By this time, Preeti was up on the chair and happily introducing herself to the rest of the team.  
  
Everyone sweatdrops.  
  
Out of nowhere, an over-impatient Samantha appeared, nearly knocking down Ayako and Miyagi. Subsequently, Preeti lost her balance on the chair, thanks to Samantha's noisy entrance, and fell over.  
  
Samantha, being oblivious to the trouble she has caused, merely pointed her finger to her nose and tells Trishna to "LOOK!"  
  
Preeti, who had fallen over the chair, shockingly wasn't in pain, but she heard a groaning coming from under her and she turned around to see a pair of cold blue eyes glaring back at her. Quickly, she got to her feet and was about to offer the guy, who had cushioned her fall, a hand up but before she could, she noticed a hand swinging towards her. Her reflexes for her size were amazingly quick and she managed to duck the punch. Rukawa, on realizing that his punch had not found its target, woke up only to realize that he was about to punch a small child (or so he thought she was)(Author's note: As I said, she is small!). He may think that his sleep was sacred but he also believed that it was wrong to hit innocent kids no matter how irritating they are, and so he approached her to apologise.  
  
Preeti, on seeing that Mr Cold Blue Eyes was approaching her, got scared that he was going to punch her again and ran towards the exit, screaming her head off. Rukawa just blinked-- he had never seen a kid run that fast before-- and he sighed. In two seconds flat, he resumed his sleep.  
  
Akagi was deep in conversation with Ayako, Kogure and Anzai-sensei. Finally, after they had concluded Akagi shouted for the players to start doing their warm ups.  
  
In the meantime, a very exasperated Trishna told Samantha for the 10th time that she saw no pimple and asked her to stop acting childishly. This seemed to have been the wrong answer because before she knew it, she was lying there sprawled on the floor with a small lump forming on her head. It seemed that Samantha had just punched her. Ouch!  
  
For once, there was pin drop silence in the court as all the players just stared openly at Samantha. Never before had they seen a girl who was nearly as strong as Sakuragi, and they all made a mental note never to piss her off. Trishna slowly got up and was rubbing her head.( Trishna's thoughts: God! Why is the floor rotating? Man I feel dizzy! Maybe I should just stand still for a minute to let the dizziness wear off. Oh god! Is she still whining about the non-existent pimple? I'll just ignore her for a minute and let myself get over this mind-blowing dizziness. )  
  
Samantha, on the other hand, was very irritated with her non-responsive friend and so she decided to teach her a lesson. A ball rolled to her feet. She picked it up and grinned wickedly, and then playfully threw the ball at her friend's stomach.  
  
Trishna saw her friend's evil grin, only to realize that she was in trouble. The next minute she saw a ball hurling towards her and she managed to duck just in time. She sighed and looked up at her friend, about to yell her lungs out when she saw her friend's ghostlike expression. She turned around to find the cause of that look. The ball may have missed her but it had made impact on some other poor unsuspecting soul. It seemed that Samantha had misjudged her strength and her aim, and had caused the ball to hit someone on the head. Hard.  
  
Samantha recovered her wits the fastest and ran towards the unfortunate victim to see if he was alright but as she was with a total stranger, words failed her. She ran back and dragged Trishna to come and help.  
  
Trishna squatted beside the injured guy and said, "Are you alright?"  
  
The player nodded and said, "Who threw that ball?" with a low groan.  
  
Trishna: "I am really sorry for my friend's clumsiness. She was actually trying to hit me but I ducked. I'm really very sorry. Hey, are you okay? Can you get up? Come on, I'll help you."  
  
Player: " Yeah, I think I am fine. Ow…I think I may need the help though."  
  
By then, Akagi had joined them and he was apologizing to the injured player.  
  
Akagi: "Oh mi god Sendoh, I am so sorry."  
  
Sendoh(player): "Yeah I figured, what exactly happened?"  
  
Trishna: "Let me explain." and she told the whole story to Sendoh and the rest of the Ryonan team.  
  
Samantha, in the meantime, was blushing every time she looked up, only to see everybody looking at her as it was her fault.  
  
For the first time after regaining his proper state of mind did Sendoh realize the two new girls who were sitting there with them. The one who had thrown the ball was blushing furiously and she didn't seem to want to see him face to face. Actually he thought she was rather cute, with her shoulder length hair and her cute face which by now had become extremely red. As for the girl who was explaining the story, she had very long hair and huge eyes and looked very confident of herself. She seemed to be one of those people who were bursting with life; fun would be the right word to describe her and as for her friend… dangerous.  
  
Finally she finished her story.  
  
Trishna: "… and that's what happened. I am so sorry and well…so is my friend."  
  
Samantha nods vigorously  
  
Sendoh: " It's okay, really, I am fine."  
  
Trishna: "Knowing Samantha's strength, I think you should go to a clinic to see if you have a concussion."  
  
*pow* Amanda punched Trishna again.  
  
Everyone sweatdrops.  
  
Trishna: "See!"  
  
Shaking her head, she pushed her friend towards Sendoh.  
  
Samantha: "Um…I …um… am very sorry. But seriously it wasn't my fault… if she hadn't ducked it wouldn't have hit you!!!"  
  
Trishna's jaw drops to the floor.  
  
Trishna: " Oh marvelous this is my fault now? Typical! Oh never mind!"  
  
Turning to look at Sendoh.  
  
Trishna: " Hi, I am Trishna and that baka over there is Samantha. We are new here and as I said, before I'm really sorry about that. Anyhow, I've got to go now, so bye. And sorry again!"  
  
Waving her hand she walks out of the court, dragging her friend along.  
  
Sendoh turns around only to see that Akagi and Uozumi are talking.  
  
Akagi: "Listen up! Due to this injury, I don't think it is fair to make them play against us today so instead we have decided to postpone this game to next week. I am so sorry for all the trouble!!"  
  
And with that the Ryonan team left the court.  
  
Akagi had made the Shohoku team stay back and continue with their practice. Sakuragi had played well today, when Akagi asked him about his sudden improvement, all he said was, "Seeing Smiley's face being bashed by a mere girl was a motivating factor! If a girl can bash him, then a great tensai such as myself will have no trouble at all!"  
  
Akagi sweatdrops.  
  
Practice was over and as Akagi walked home with his sister, he listened to her telling him how funny and interesting she found the new students. Akagi on the other hand thought that weird, freaky and destructive were more appropriate. But he had other important thoughts on his mind. If these new students were going to cause as much commotion as they did today and everytime they are in the court, he thought that it would be better amd safer (oh yes! Definitely safer) if they were banned from there!  
  
  
  
~*~ 


	3. Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: I do not own slam dunk or Fairview international  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Misunderstanding  
  
Sakuragi had just been thrown out of class and now he was heading for the court. He figured that he might as well start practicing, at least then when Gori and Glassboy walks in, they would realize the true basketball genius that he was.  
  
He was about to enter the court but stopped as he heard laughter coming from inside and the voices of a few girls.  
  
Trishna was hanging out with another one of her friends inside the court. They had been given the last period off, as the rest of the class had to sit for a test which they weren't informed about. Her friend and her had decided to find a secluded area to discuss about their new life so far and they had finally landed in the basketball court. Since classes were still ongoing the court was totally empty and left to them.  
  
Trishna's friend: "So where's Samantha and Preeti?"  
  
Trishna: "Something about going for some sale which they heard about, in short the are going on a shopping spree. We are suppose to meet up with them afterwards and go out for a snack together. I was planning on inviting Haruko along, you don't mind rite?"  
  
Trishna's friend: "Nah! She is the captain's lil' sis rite?"  
  
Trishna nods her head.  
  
Trishna's friend: "So are you going to introduce me to the rest of the team? Miyagi is in our class so I know him and also Ayako. I kinda like Miyagi… he is so cute…. He reminds me of a little spoilt baby boy you know with his curly hair and I think that the earing only makes him more adorable!"  
  
Looking at her friend and the earnest expression with which she told her about Miyagi she couldn't help herself and so she burst out laughing.  
  
Trishna: "Maybe that's why Ayako doesn't go for him. He may just remind her too much of a little kid, but I do agree with you , I too think he is totally adorable. So what? Do you have a crush on him?"  
  
Trishna's friend: "You gotta be kidding! Me and him? I don't think so… anywayz I have my eye on someone else"  
  
Trishna: "Really who?"  
  
Trishna's friend: "I saw this really cute guy in the year before us but he is around my age. He is totally….."  
  
Sakuragi's thoughts She must be talking about the great tensai Sakuragi! See even these foreign students admit my greatness! Too bad for her I love Haruko.  
  
Trishna's friend: "…gorgeous. He has these marvelous blue eyes I think that his name is Rukawa or something like that. I know that he is on the basketball team… you must introduce me…."  
  
Sakuragi's thoughts Nani?? That stupid Kitsune? Damn him! Not only does he steal my lovely Haruko's heart but he also steals these foreign students' hearts! That baka Kitsune!  
  
Trishna's friend: "…however I don't think that it would help"  
  
Trishna: "Why not?"  
  
Trishna's friend: "The guy is supposedly gay!"  
  
When Sakuragi heard this last sentence he could not control himself and he burst out laughing so hard that he pushed the door that he was leaning on open and fell into the court.  
  
Trishna and her friend were shocked by the loud laughter and the entrance of the red-head into the court. He was there rolling in front of them laughing his head off. Trishna and her friend turned completely white realizing that he had been eavesdropping all the while on their conversation.  
  
Sakuragi: "Kitsune… gay? Since when? No wonder he never looks at any of the girls. Oh mi god! Haruko… she is gonna be heartbroken when she finds out!...."  
  
Then a lightbulb went off in Sakuragi's head.  
  
(chibified version of Sakuragi thinks When Haruko finds out she will be heartbroken! She will then come to me to make her happy and then she'll finally see what a great and nice tensai I am! This is perfect!)  
  
Trishna and her friend looked at Sakuragi's changing facial expression filled with great curiosity. They didn't know what to expect until suddenly a chibified version of Sakuragi jumped at Trishna with his eyes filled with mischief.  
  
Sakuragi: "Will you please do me a favor and tell Haruko that the Kitsune is gay. Please"  
  
Trishna, more afraid of the mischevious gleam in Sakuragi's eyes, just nods her head. Suddenly from behind a low growl can be heard followed by the word d'aho.  
  
Trishna and her friend turn only to see Rukawa standing at the door and looking at Sakuragi.  
  
Sakuragi: "Teme! Kitsune! Anyway I finally know your secret! So you are gay huh? These girls just told me! Hahaha! You are gay! You are a Hentai!"  
  
Sakuragi just kept on repeating those last two sentences really loudly and by that time Rukawa had turned to stare at the two girls.  
  
Trishna saw those icy blue eyes focus on her and she finally realized why Preeti ran away. Man! Who wouldn't be afraid of those eyes! Yikes, I think we are in trouble.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere Sakuragi received a punch from Gori. It seemed that the rest of the team had arrived and they were all staring at the four of them. Rukawa just shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the locker room.  
  
Sakuragi: "Ite!! Why did you have to punch the great tensai? After all you should be happy with me today I have got some very interesting news for you. It seems that Rukawa is actually gay!"  
  
Akagi: "What nonsense are you talking about now?"  
  
Sakuragi: "No but it is true… those girls told me so." Sakuragi was pointing at Trishna and her friend.  
  
At first Akagi only saw the girl with a mass of curly hair and huge eyes. He didn't seem to recognize her from anywhere but when he turned to look at her friend he groaned inwardly.  
  
Akagi: "Not you again!"  
  
In the meantime Haruko who had heard that Rukawa was gay burst into tears and was bawling like a baby in Ayako's arms.  
  
Sakuragi thoughts Hah! This is my chance and with that he approached Ayako and started trying to help cheer Haruko up.  
  
Trishna didn't seem to be very happy with Akagi's reaction towards her but she didn't blame him. Whenever she stepped into the court she seemed to bring trouble along with her. She sighed and tried her level best to explain the situation to Akagi.  
  
Trishna: "Uh… hi again. Lemme explain. You see me and my friend Shantona were gossiping about Shohoku and it seemed that he was eavesdropping. We really didn't mean any harm by that statement and we didn't think that it would be such a big deal."  
  
Shantona: "We really are sorry."  
  
By that time Rukawa had re-entered the court and was practing by himself.  
  
Rukawa: "D'aho!"  
  
Sakuragi: "Teme Kitsune! At least I am not a hentai! Bwahahah!"  
  
*pow* Sakuragi received another gori punch.  
  
Trishna seized the moment and grabbing her friend's arm they snuck out of the court and ran for their lives.  
  
Practice was over and Akagi along with Mitsui, Kogure, Miyagi, Ayako, Haruko, and Sakuragi walked out of the court and were on their way home.  
  
Akagi was deep in thought Oh mi god! It seems like those new girls are out to destroy our club! What am I going to do? I don't think that I can actually ban them from the court… that and they are new so I should be nice to them but I think that they are going to murder me one of these days! Especially that girl called Trishna… trouble seems to be her middle name.  
  
Sakuragi was in a kind of foul mood as his marvelous plan hadn't turned out properly. Haruko was better but it seems that he had managed to convince her too well that Rukawa wasn't gay! Sakuragi sighs.  
  
As they were reaching the main road where all of them would separate, they suddenly heard a shrill scream coming from the lane just ahead of them. Someone was in trouble! They ran to the lane and Mitsui was the first to reach.  
  
After dropping Shantona at the house, Trishna had met up with her other friends for a snack. After the snack, Samantha and Preeti had decided to go out again to some unknown destination and so Trishna was left with another one of her friends. They were on their way home, when they were stopped by some gangsters. Trouble! Trishna blindly followed her friend who was faster then her as they tried to run away but unfortunately her friend didn't seem to have a very good sense of direction as they were lead to a dead end.  
  
One of the guys approached Trishna, and she screamed. He stank of alcohol and he was about to grab her but she was blessed with good reflexes and so she managed to kick him in the "never never" region before he could get a hold of her.  
  
Trishna: "Oh mi god! That was too close! Hey Shell are you okay?"  
  
Trishna turned towards her friend only to see that she was being attacked by another guy.  
  
Mitsui and the rest of the players were rooted to the ground after seeing Trishna's violent reaction. The guy's were feeling the pain of the gangster rolling on the floor clutching his groin. Mitsui managed to recover the fastest and was about to help the other girl when he realized that she just like Trishna didn't need his help.  
  
Trishna's friend: "I swear that you'll regret ever bullying me and my friend! Don't you dare come any closer."  
  
The gangster however was not listening. He was drunk and he figured that this girl was just scared. Judging from her size she wouldn't be able to harm him, she was just talking big and with that last thought he approached his doom.  
  
Trishna's friend saw him coming and with lightning speed she attacked the guy and in the next minute he was lying alongside with his friend also groaning in pain.  
  
The Shohoku players just stared at this girl like she was some sort of monster. They thought that Trishna was violent but they were wrong, this girl was just as strong as the other one, Samantha, and all of them made a mental note to never irritate an exchange student  
  
Trishna: "Shell are you okay?"  
  
Shell: "You should know better, of course! I am fine!"  
  
Shell placing her hands on her hips turned to Trishna and imitating a Tensai pose she said: "You should never mess with a girl who knows ninjitsu!"  
  
  
  
~*~ 


	4. The Lost Island of Avalon

Disclaimer: In addition to the 'I don't own Slam Dunk and Fairview International School', I also don't own Xena the Warrior Princess and the Corrs. If I did, I would be starring next to Xena as her other demented sidekick, while Chih would be busy fawning over Andrea Corr.  
  
//…// This represents the person's thoughts  
  
{…} Represents a phone conversation  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The Lost Island of Avalon  
  
"Dil to pagal hai, dil di vana hai, dil to pagal hai…la la la…" sang Samantha to a particularly irritated yet amused Preeti, who was alternating between giggling and trying to clamp her tiny fingers over Samantha's notorious mouth.  
  
"Stop, stop! You are ruining a very good song! Sing something else," cried the little girl as she walked, while slouching her shoulders, trying to accommodate the weight of her books in her bulging bag.  
  
"Hmmph. No one appreciates my singing talents, especially all the hard work I had to go through in learning that song," to which Samantha earned a snort from Preeti, "Ok fine. I'll talk about something else. You know, there is this Harry Potter site, which I enrolled in as a Hogwart's student, and I got this marvelous wand. It's willow, with unicorn's hair and ten inches long. Pretty cool if you ask me…" Samantha's voice trailed off, when suddenly Preeti halted in her tracks, causing Samantha to lose her balance and fall.  
  
"What was that for? Ow…help me up." Samantha, having longer legs than Preeti, always tried to slow down her walking speed to keep up with Preeti's pace, and with Preeti suddenly stopping in that manner, made it virtually difficult for Samantha to stop at the same time. Hence, she falls.  
  
"Ssh…do you hear that?" Preeti dramatically cupped her hands to her ear. Samantha followed suit.  
  
"Hear what?" Samantha whispered, acting as though there were potential spies around them who were eavesdropping into their 'top secret' conversation.  
  
"That lah! Trishna's voice." And no doubt about that, Trishna's distinctive and loud voice could be heard amidst the calm air of their surroundings.  
  
"Trishna! I hear her! And…oh my god! She is in a fight! Let's go!" cried Samantha, which Preeti noted, with a particular glee in her voice. But before she could analyse further the complexities of Samantha's twisted mind, her hand was suddenly enveloped in the taller girl's firm grasp and pulled along towards the source of the sound.  
  
"Wait! My hand…my books! Ow…"  
  
~*~  
  
"Move over, you slow-moving dimwits!" Samantha pushed unsuspecting onlookers and droped her bag on the ground. Preeti stood and watched in silent horror as Samantha fished out her trusty pencil box and water bottle, which she dumps those two into Preeti's hands. Preeti continued watching in amazement as Samantha fully prepared herself into battle mode, which consisted of pulling her hair back and tying it up into a messy bun, pulling her sleeves up and flexing her arms. Once performed those rituals, Samantha grabbed her water bottle- a 1.5 litre mineral bottle, which has not been consumed yet- and before Preeti could open her mouth, she charged into the lane in front of her, emitting a loud battle cry that could put Xena the Warrior Princess to shame.  
  
Preeti looked at the pencil box she was holding, and a large sweatdrop appeared among her unruly tresses. The 'pencil box', or the-most-pathetic- excuse-for-a-pencil-box-ever, was a simple cloth bag with a pink zip and hideous green, blue and black floral designs decorated all over. There were dark stains present that enhanced it's shabbiness; some of which she identified as ink leaks, coffee stains and something else she could not put a finger to (Author's note: no pun intended!) but didn't want to know. In short, this 'pencil box' resembled something like a relict of the past, which Samantha's demented dogs had dug up from deep under her garden.  
  
//There is no way I am going to lose my mind like a complete imbecile, waving this 'thing' about//, thought Preeti, as she walked carefully towards the crowd that gathered in front of her. However, she tightly clutched the pencil box as she moved nearer, anticipating for any possible moves towards her.  
  
//Oh, this is new. Should have brought my camera with me. Wait, I think I have it somewhere here//, she thought as she was greeted with a very unusual sight she has ever seen before.  
  
"Take that! And that, you lousy scumbag! Who told you to come near my friends? Hah! That must hurt doesn't it? Hahaha…serves you right! You want another one? There's plenty more here!" Samantha's voice trailing higher and higher as she scared the birds, causing them to fly haphazardly from their peaceful sanctuary on top of a nearby sakura tree. It appeared that Samantha had lunged herself onto a particularly tall man and was viciously attacking his head with her bottle. Preeti winced inwardly as she thought of the pain the man was receiving, and cringed when she heard the man fall with a loud thud on the ground.  
  
That didn't deter Samantha one bit. Instead, that was a wrong move to make, especially when there is a rabid Samantha on top.  
  
"You idiot! Why did you fall? This would mean something extra! Take that!" and with a loud wham! on the poor fellow's head, the man fainted dead away. Meanwhile, a large red lump appeared on the back of his red head, almost camouflaging itself…  
  
//Oh no, she's got Sakuragi!// Preeti slapped her hand to her forehead in exasperation. But she continued taking pictures away. As her camera lens zoomed onto Samantha's quick-moving figure, she noticed with fascinated horror that Samantha was going to start one of her famous kickboxing moves. And it was going to be performed on a gorilla look-a-like.  
  
"Samantha!! Noo…" Preeti cried, as she finally recovered her voice. "That's Akagi!" Samantha turned and looked at Preeti, with one leg poised in the air, about to make contact with Akagi's groin, with an expression containing a mixture of fanatic glee and puzzlement. Preeti just closed her eyes in pain and took the picture anyway, but opened them when she heard a loud "Ouch! That hurt!"  
  
Preeti opened her eyes and found a chibified version of Samantha lying on the ground holding her foot, while Akagi just stared in amazement at his hands. Preeti rushed towards the scene, trying not to drop her bag, Samantha's pencil box and her camera. She quickly dropped to her knees to find Samantha's big innocent eyes staring back at her in confusion and pain. "I think it's broken," she whimpered, as she closed her eyes to shut out the fresh wave of pain from her foot.  
  
"No, it's only twisted. If you didn't attack me just now…" but before Akagi could finish, Preeti whirled around to face him; her small cute face now flushed with anger.  
  
"But she is a girl! Guys are not supposed to hit girls!" Preeti cried.  
  
"Girl? This is what a girl does? Even my sister has enough sense not to charge on like a wild animal, especially in dangerous situations like this!" Akagi countered, his usual stern countenance crossed with annoyance.  
  
"Sense? You are talking about sense to me? If you had sense to notice that this is a girl attacking you, you could have gone a bit gentler in avoiding her moves! But no…you have to go and break her foot!"  
  
"As I said earlier, her foot is not broken! It is just twisted. And I was being gentle with her. If she was a guy, hah! She would not be alive now," roared Akagi as he looked down fiercely at Preeti.  
  
Preeti, not slighted by a significant difference in height, narrowed her eyes at Akagi and lunged at him. It was a good thing that she had placed her stuff on the floor next to a very quiet Samantha because otherwise, she wouldn't be able to jump at all. She lunged herself at Akagi, much to his surprise and started to pull at his hair.  
  
Meanwhile, a loud cough echoed. Echoed? Preeti and Akagi turned their heads towards the owner of that cough, who was Kogure, and much to their embarrassment, blushed beet red. It turned out that Mitsui and Miyagi had taken care of the original problem. Ayako and Haruko were busy tending to Trishna and Michelle, while Kogure was trying to help Samantha to stand, who was very pale and still whimpering in pain. Nobody actually realized that Sakuragi was still lying unconscious on the ground.  
  
Preeti turned to Akagi, and both realized that she was still on him. With a flash, both quickly disentangled themselves and rushed to check on their friends. Mitsui had a slight gash on his forehead but it won't scar, much to his happiness, and Trishna was busy fussing around him, having escaped Ayako's clutches. Michelle was still in Ayako's care while a whining Miyagi hovered in the background, pointing to a very tiny cut in his arm and asking for mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Hah! As if!, thought Ayako. Akagi moved towards his sister, stepping over Sakuragi, to check if she was alright.  
  
Suddenly, a very lively ringing echoed down the silent lane. It was no surprise that there was no one in sight since who would want to be involved in a fight? Especially with very tall and scary people in it. Preeti ran towards the sound and came back with Samantha's bag and handphone. Samantha, seeing who the caller was, answered it.  
  
"{Hey Samantha! Guess where I am now? I give you three guesses}" Samantha cringed in pain as she tried to sit on the ground with Kogure's help. "Erm…Malaysia? No? New York? No? Arrgh…I am in pain…the lost island of Avalon? No wait…that's where I want to be right now…" while wishing she was in bed, and that this was all a nightmare. Unfortunately for her, the ridiculous situation she had placed herself in had dawned upon her. Actually, dropped on to like a big pile of bricks and there was nothing else she could wish for except to deposit herself in that said island of Avalon.  
  
"{Oh no, no…}" Samantha could imagine Chih (the caller) chuckling at Samantha's ineptness in guessing games, "{No…I am in Ireland! Isn't that fantastic? Ooh…I gotta go now. I think Andrea[Corr] just walked past me! Bye!}" And with that, Samantha heard a loud click, and suddenly felt very, very stupid. She looked up, and saw nine pairs of eyes looking down on her, and had this sudden urge to cry.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N- If I am not mistaken, Avalon is supposed to be a legendary island of paradise where the dead go to rest. Well, not the dead…I think the more appropriate term is spirits. After his last battle, the Lady of the Lake took King Arthur there to live an immortal life. Interesting huh? ;-) 


	5. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I do not own slam dunk or Fairview international  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Aftermath  
  
Finally, after tending to Mitsui's cut and making sure that he was alright, Trishna turned around to see if anyone else needed her help. Her eyes landed on Samantha's face which at that moment was going through quite a few facial expressions which only the trained eye of a friend could distinguish. //Uh oh! I think that it has finally dawned upon her that she acted totally irrationally and like a dimwit. I better go and try to cheer her up//, Trishna sighed and then proceeded towards Samantha and knelt beside her.  
  
"Samantha darling! I am so very flattered by the fact that you came to try and rescue me. Thank you my dearest!" said Trishna in a very haughty British accent. The others were stunned by Trishna's manner and as for Samantha she just meekly looked at Trishna's face. " But I do seem to have this nagging feeling that my safety wasn't your number one reason for 'charging', to me it seemed like you had a more perverse reason like as if you were having fun!" continued Trishna with her convincing accent.  
  
*pow* Everyone sweatdrops  
  
"Ite!... what was that for? I was just stating my mind!!" whined Trishna while rubbing her head where a small lump was forming. "Wai! I come to your rescue and you thank me by telling me that I like rushing into suicidal situations? Seriously Trish at times I wonder if you are blessed with a brain" cried an annoyed Samantha.  
  
"But you can't blame me! You just seemed so willing to fight!" stated Trishna with a grin.  
  
"Of course I was willing! Afterall I was trying to save you!" said Samantha with dignified air about her.  
  
"I take it that you are feeling all better now. Come on lets see if you can hobble back home now" and with that Trishna stood up and helped pull Samantha up.  
  
The Shohoku boys were just looking at the two girls intrigued by the way they communicated with one another so perfectly. A low groan was heard and everybody turned to locate the source. "Oh mi god, we forgot about Sakuragi- san" cried a terrified Haruko. Everybody turned to look at the red-head who was still lying on the street and groaning in pain. However the next minute he was up on his two feet looking as though he hadn't been hurt. Slowly he surveyed the people surrounding him and when his eyes landed on Samantha he started to glare at her. Preet swore that if looks could kill, then her crippled friend right next to her would be dead, however she didn't say a peep and just braced herself as Sakuragi was approaching them.  
  
Samantha felt as though Sakuragi was burning right through her skull with that glare and now she really regretted being so rash. Trishna just looked at Michelle and Preeti and knowing that something bad was about to happen she handed Samantha over to one of them and she confidently approached Sakuragi.  
  
"Oh mi god Sakuragi! You are my hero! The way you helped me and my friend out… you were just marvelous" whined a very nervous but assured Trishna.  
  
Michelle took her cue where Trishna left off and enthusiastically said "Wow I never knew that you were so strong! Sugoi! Come let me help you with that small bruise on your head, it is a battle scar, a scar that is proof of your bravery" and with that she went to Sakuragi and helped him with his bruise.  
  
Sakuragi being the simple creature that he is, totally forgot about Samantha as soon as he heard the girls praise him. However he was overjoyed by the fact that Haruko was here to see him being praised for being so 'perfect' //Now Haruko really knows about my true bravery and she will definitely fall for me soon! // Sakuragi was soon on cloud nine cause Haruko had come to help the other girl tend to his bruise,no no, not his bruise but his battle scar!.  
  
(Smiling chibified version of Sakuragi)  
  
Everyone sweatdrops stunned by Sakuragi's simple mind.  
  
Samantha, Trishna and Preeti were feeling kind of jittery under the gaze of their new friends, so as soon as Michelle was done Samantha signaled to her that they were going to go home. But before they left, Trishna turned around and pointed to Michelle and said "Everyone this is Michelle though I usually call her Shell," and then she introduced all the guys and the other two girls to Michelle. As soon as that was done, they started towards their house very slowly, as they had to keep pace with Samantha who was hobbling along and leaning against Trishna. 


	6. The Next Day...

Disclaimer: I do not own slam dunk or Fairview international  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The next day….  
  
  
  
Classes went on as usual, and soon enough school was over. Preeti walked out of the class accompanied by a hobbling Samantha, Sunny(another exchange student), and Trishna who appeared to be in a different world. The three girls were happily talking away but they all seemed to notice Trishna's absence in the conversation and soon the talking ended. "Oi! Trish are you okay? You weren't hurt yesterday rite? I thought you said you were fine but if you are in pain then you should really go and see a doctor" said a chirpy but concerned Preeti. "Huh? Oh hey I am fine! The last few days have just been pretty hectic and all, and I am just feeling a little tired" replied Trishna with a sigh and a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
Soon enough Trishma was back in that distant world. Something was bothering her. Through out the whole day rumors about Rukawa's sexual preference had been circulating and she did feel a bit guilty. Actually she felt a whole lot guilty but she didn't know what to do. Talking to Rukawa would be like talking to a tree, a lot of help that would be!  
  
Samantha realizing that Trishna had zoomed back to a different world, was getting pretty irritated by her friend's unusual self. She tried saying something stupid about she not being blessed with a brain but still Trishna wasn't paying attention. Finally Samantha sighed and decided to handle the matter physically.  
  
The four of them had stopped walking as Preeti and Sunny had stopped to talk to a few of their friends. Balancing on her crutch, Samantha poked Trishna slightly in the rib knowing that this was one of her friend's ticklish spots. No reaction. Samantha poked her friend a little harder and still no reaction. Finally Samantha, exasperated with Trishna's unwillingness to be with her friends, mentally that is, grabbed her crutch and before realizing what she was doing, jabbed Trishna with her crutch. This definitely got Trishna's attention as she whirled around staring at Samantha in shock. Unfortunately, Samantha lost her balance and then collided into a very unsuspecting Trishna.  
  
Trishna whirled around only to see a huge body falling against her. She totally lost her balance and fell over knocking down somebody else in the process. Preeti and Sunny had managed to save Samantha before she fell and as for Trishna, she was jolted back to the present in a very painful manner. Trishna realized that somebody was beneath her and so she quickly got up and decided to give the person a hand. As she reached down to help the person, only then did she realize who he was. //Oh no! Rukawa// and as the realization dawned upon her, she turned completely red.  
  
"How dare you knock down Rukawa! You monster!" screamed one of the onlookers in a high pitch voice. Trishna turned around to realize that it came from one of the girls in the Rukawa fan brigade. //Oh no! This day just keeps on getting better and better! // , and with that Trishna stammered an apology.  
  
"It's you! You demon! You are the one who spread these vicious rumours about our beloved Rukawa and now you knock him down. You will pay you mean, mean person!" whined an enraged Ru (Rukawa fangirl number one). Before Trishna had the chance to explain, Ka and Wa simultaneously screamed "Charge!!!"  
  
Trishna managed to get to her feet just in time to escape to claws of the crazy fangirl mob.  
  
Preeti, Samantha and Sunny saw their friend zoom past them followed by an enraged girl mob. They blinked and when reality settled in Samantha and Sunny burst out laughing hysterically whilst Preeti tried her level best not to laugh and proceeded in looking extremely concerned for her friend's life.  
  
(Rukawa thoughts Hmm… interesting!) However after seeing the crazed mob pass he just shrugged his shoulders and walked on.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Trishna managed to escape from the crazed mob. Cautiously she headed towards the court, not wanting to bump into any of the fangirls. Finally, she managed to reach the court and she was happy to see that she was still in one piece.  
  
Inside, Akagi had a minor heart attack as he saw Trishna enter the court. "I must have been a real bad person in my previous life for me to deserve this type of punishment!" whispered Akagi to Kogure while nodding towards Trishna. Kogure on seeing Trishna smiled. He actually liked her and her whacky friends but he did have to agree with Akagi, trouble seemed to follow her everywhere. Not once since they had arrived, had the Shohoku team been able to have a normal practice session. Kogure sighed. "She is walking towards us! I wonder what she could want" whispered Akagi nervously as he realized that his nightmare was approaching him.  
  
Trishna braced herself and walked up towards the team captain. She had to do this, her conscience had been nagging her the whole day and she had to get this done and over with. In a matter of seconds she closed the gap between her and Akagi, took a deep breath, looked up to him and said "I am so sorry. I know that I seem to be saying this a lot nowadays… it is just that when I am with anyone from this team I always end up in a whole lot of trouble and I feel so guilty for being the cause." By now the whole court was enveloped in a blanket of silence, Trishna turned towards Hanamichi "I am sorry for that bump on your head, it is just that Samantha had consumed three huge extreme mochas and she was suffering from a major sugar rush. I am really sorry." Turning to Mitsui "To you too, especially since you helped us out of our predicament and you too Miyagi", then turning to Rukawa "and as for you, I am sorry that I was the source of the rumors but I seriously didn't mean any harm. We were just having a girl to girl chat. I am sorry." Then turning to Akagi she bowed her head low and said "I am truly sorry for being a disturbance. I shall go now and thank you for being so patient with us, arigato" and with that Trishna turned around and headed for the door.  
  
Everybody was stunned. Akagi was wincing inwardly after recalling all the bad things he had said about her. He had never expected her to feel this way.  
  
Rukawa had thought that she was just another giggly girl who was out to irritate any other living soul but he finally figured that there was more to her.  
  
Mitsui was honestly stunned by her guts. To apologize to everybody for the mistakes which were not only her fault but that of her friends as well… never had he met a girl who had the courage to stand up to guys who dwarfed her, look up and then apologize and willingly admit that she was at fault. He was definitely intrigued by her.  
  
Hanamichi was too surprised to react. Never before had he been in a situation like this… actually never before had anyone apologized to him and so for him this was a first.  
  
As for Miyagi, Ayako and Haruko, they were rooted to the ground too shocked to say anything.  
  
Trishna sighed and she felt a whole lot better, like as if a heavy burden had been lifted off her shoulders. She was approaching the door when suddenly "There you are! We finally found you! ...and now you are going to die!" squealed a girl standing at the doorway, behind her stood the crazed mob of fangirls.  
  
"Uh oh!" sighed Trishna and with that she whirled around to see if there was another way out. She was trapped! The mob approached her armed with books and pencil cases, and was being lead by the three head fangirls, Ru, Ka, and Wa.  
  
Akagi stood at the back watching the situation. Before he would have welcomed the idea of that girl getting chased around by those stupid fangirls but after her apology, he felt as though she didn't deserve it. "Stop!" yelled an enraged Akagi, who now really did look like a gorilla, "you girls better not touch a hair on that girl's head!"  
  
"If you do then you'll have to face the wrath of not only Gori but me as well" joined in Miyagi, which was continued by Hanamichi "and me the great Tensai!" "In short, you are pretty much doomed if you think of taking another step" coolly finished Mitsui. "D'aho" whispered Rukawa, who now had a 'don't mess with me' gleam in his eyes as he joined his teammates.  
  
The fangirls were stunned by the team's reaction and soon enough the mob had dispersed.  
  
Trishna was rooted to the floor watching the mob disperse. She couldn't believe that they had stood up for her. She was about to turn around and thank them when she caught sight of Samantha who was standing at the doorway with her jaw touching the floor. "Saw that huh? The power of an apology. Why are you here?" inquired Trishna to Samantha who had now regained her senses. "I think that I too owe them an apology" and with that the two girls approached the basketball players.  
  
Trishna approached Akagi, Kogure, Mitsui, Rukawa and Miyagi, and said "Thanks a whole lot. I believe I owe you my life," she then meekly added "see I told you that trouble follows me where ever I go! Well that will teach you to doubt me!"  
  
The look with which she had said this combined with her tone was extremely hilarious and soon enough all the boys had smiles on their faces, excluding Rukawa who just shrugged his shoulders and resumed his practice. "Oh god! How am I going to handle you and your friends?" exclaimed Akagi in resignation. "You don't! Leave my friends to me… and as for myself, I am unique! There ain't a person in the whole world that is capable of handling me!" answered Trishna with a mischievous grin on her face.  
  
Whilst Trishna was standing with four guys talking and gradually becoming their friend, Samantha hovered around Hanamichi trying her very best to apologize. However, whenever opportunity presented itself, Samantha stumbled, due to her inability to talk to a stranger casually… thus irritating Hanamichi even more.  
  
For once the two girls stayed in the court and watched the practice session without causing anymore trouble. Trishna was really interested in the game and soon she realized that Shohoku was a really good team. Not only were the players talented but there was also a good team chemistry. Even between Rukawa and Hanamichi who were always bickering with each other, however these squabbles provided comic relief to the rest of the team and so in the end were welcomed by almost everyone. Akagi didn't approve of these squabbles and always ended up giving one of his famous Gori punches to Hanamichi. Akagi wasn't the only one who could stop the fights; Ayako used her paper fan in a deadly manner normally throwing it at the culprit's head. (Mental note never piss off Ayako when she has that fan in hand)  
  
Samantha on the other hand was busy trying to figure out how to apologize to Hanamichi. Soon enough practice was over and Samantha realized that this was her last opportunity for the day. She braced herself and walked towards a blushing Hanamichi who was now busy talking to Haruko. "Ano… Hanamichi I am really sorry about yesterday" //there it is out// and Samantha stood there waiting for his reaction. Hanamichi turned and looked down at her; he was actually glaring at her. Samantha just looked up at him with these innocent puppy dog eyes and prayed that he would forgive. Just as it seemed that Samantha was winning Hanamichi over, Preeti burst into the court screaming "I got them! It's done!" on reaching Samantha, Preeti shoved a pile of photographs at her, the top most being a picture of Samantha on Hanamichi's back whacking him with her water bottle. Samantha sweatdrops. Hanamichi on seeing the picture resumes his glare on Samantha and soon enough he stomps off towards the locker room.  
  
In the mean time Trishna was hanging out with Mitsui, Ayako and a very love sick Miyagi. //Man! he has it bad for her! I wonder why they aren't together yet. Maybe I should look into it//, thought a very intrigued Trishna. "Um… I think that you are needed" whispered Mitsui as he nudged Trishna so as to get her attention. "Huh?" replied a relatively blur Trishna. Pointing towards the corner of the room Mitsui answered "Look". A very interested Trishna looked only to see that her two friends were in a fight. Samantha was clobbering Preeti with her crutch yelling something about her nearly succeeding, Preeti having bad timing and that she was going to pay and so on.  
  
Samantha was taking out her frustration on Preeti. She knew that it wasn't Preeti's fault if she happened to be blessed with an ability of appearing at the wrong time, it was just that Samantha was so close! Hanamichi would have definitely forgiven her if it hadn't been for that damned photo!  
  
Preeti lying under an enraged Samantha was still confused at why she was being clobbered. She turned her head to escape a blow when something caught her eye. Whispering to Samantha the two turned their attention to their other friend.  
  
Trishna stood there looking at her friends. She would have been laughing at their positions if it hadn't been for the fact that they suddenly turned and looked at her with a mischievous look in their eyes. Too suddenly! //What's wrong with these two fools? What are they looking at?// Before she could complete her train of thought, Preeti and Samantha stood up straight and looking right at her started singing loudly "Trishna and Mitsui, sitting on a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N.G. First comes….." and they went on and on.  
  
Puzzled Trishna turned to Mitsui only to realize that they were both standing very close to each other. She blushed furiously and took a couple of steps back. The fact that her so called friends were singing that song didn't help the situation as now everybody was looking at her and Mitsui. She looked up to see Mitsui grinning at her. //God! He is so self-confident and cocky. Damn! Why isn't he bothered by them? Those two idiots are going to get it tonight just wait and see… // Finally Trishna managed to regain her composure and smiled back at Mitsui and then she walked to her two friends, soon to be dead friends, and did the most outrageous thing. She joined them in their song, singing it with spirit and all the time, looking straight at Mitsui.  
  
Samantha and Preeti realizing that their idea wasn't working out as they planned stopped singing, looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "It was definitely worth a try" said a defeated Samantha. She then saw a particular red-head about to leave the court and hobbled as quickly as she could towards him. Finally when she caught up with him she said "Hanamichi, I am really sorry. Could we please be friends?" The sincerity in her voice got his attention and he turned and grinned at her and said "its okay and we can definitely be friends. You foreign girls are so weird!" On hearing this Samantha was delighted but when she heard the weird part she nudged him in the side. Together they walked out of the gym engrossed in a lively conversation. For once Hanamichi didn't think about Haruko, he was more interested in his new friend's ability to poses such strength.  
  
Feeling happy for Samantha's newfound friendship, Trishna smiled and draped her arm around Preeti's shoulders and said "How about we go home now? Or do you want to give those highly incriminating photos to anyone else?" teased a very amused Trishna on seeing all the photos scattered on the floor. Kneeling beside Preeti she helped gather the photos. Mitsui, Miyagi, Akagi, Haruko and Ayako also joined in and helped pick up the photos, stopping ever so often when they found pictures of the supposedly macho guys being beaten up by little Samantha and her water bottle.  
  
~*~ 


	7. Shohoku vs. Ryonan

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam dunk or Fairview International.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Shohoku vs. Ryonan  
  
It was Monday. Today was the day that Ryonan came over for that practice game which had been postponed due to unfortunate circumstances which shall remain untold.  
  
Akagi was in the court earlier then usual as he had decided to practice by himself for a while. "Hey there! What are you doing here so early?" inquired Preeti chirpily. "Practicing… what does it look like" replied Akagi in a dead-pan manner, irritated that his solitude had been disturbed. "Hey what's with you? I was just asking!" grumbled a very irritated Preeti and added under her breath "no wonder they call you Gori!" "What did you say?" yelled an enraged Akagi. "Oh! Me? Hmm… I said nothing" sweetly replied Preeti with an innocent look on her face. "Oh yeah!" added Akagi sarcastically. //Why won't she leave? Why is she just standing there, watching me like a hawk? Damn! He didn't have time for this! He needed to concentrate! // "Well if you have nothing better to do… you might as well help me out" muttered Akagi. // Did I just say that? What's wrong with me? // //Did he just ask me to play with him? Is he blind or is he just that slow? Oh… this is going to be classic! // "I do have better things to do… it's just that I thought that I should come here and support y'all" replied Preeti. "You're extremely early for that aren't you!" commented Akagi. "Yeah… well… the thing is that I… also came hear to apologise" said Preeti softly. On hearing that Akagi stopped playing and turned to look at her. "Yeah… you know… I am sorry for jumping on you and trying to pull your hair… that is whatever minute amount of it you posses!" continued Preeti sincerely. Akagi just stared at her. //What was wrong with these girls? First Trishna apologizes and then Preeti? Something has to be wrong with the world today! // "So you going to help me or not?" asked Akagi softly, Preeti just smiled and said "Yeah! Sure thing! Um… what do I do?"  
  
When Mitsui walked into the gym he was greeted with a totally unexpected sight. Gori, oops! He meant Akagi was playing with that girl Preeti. If the sight hadn't been totally unexpected he would already be rolling on the floor laughing his head off! But instead he was rooted to the floor with his jaw touching the ground! "Oh mi god! I can't believe my eyes!" whispered an extremely stunned Ayako. "Oi! Why is everyone standing at the entrance and not going in" boomed an extremely happy Sakuragi from behind the two. On reaching the entrance, he too was stunned by what he saw. Samantha who had been accompanying him to the court, smiled happily then shouted out to Preeti "You go girl! Hey I never knew that you played basketball… you should tell Trishna… then she and you can play one on one and I can be the cheerleader with the pom-poms!"  
  
Preeti whirled around on hearing Samantha's loud voice and was surprised to fine Mitsui, Ayako and Hanamichi standing at the entrance staring at her and Akagi, and as for Samantha… she was grinning wickedly at Preet.  
  
Akagi //Oh mi god! How long have they been standing there? Oh perfect! this is just what I need before our game… that Hanamichi is never going stop teasing me about this… well, if he knows what's good for his health then he'll just shut up! Anyway, whose idea was it to play… oh wait… it was mine// Akagi sweatdrops.  
  
Preeti watched Samantha hobble towards her, still eyeing her in suspicion. //Oh no! Samantha is going to tease me to death! What am I going to do? // and with that she sighed and waited for Samantha's teasing to start.  
  
"Gee Preet, you know you could have told me face to face if you had something for Gori… I would have totally supported you! You are my friend and I would do what ever is necessary to help you out" said Samantha faking a tone of utter betrayal. "That's what I am worried about! Um… no insult Samantha but… your idea of helping me out in a relationship is kind of a scary thought. You'd most probably whack him on the head if he said anything wrong!" answered Preet matter-of-factly, "And what's wrong with hitting Gori on the head?" asked Samantha innocently. Preeti sweatdrops. "Anyway… there is nothing going on, I was just helping him out and having some fun. Actually, I came here to apologize you know" stated Preeti, "Uh huh, that's what they all say" teased Samantha. "Oi Preeti! If you ever need help in getting Gori just tell me… I the Tensai will help you!" added a very eager Hanamichi. In about five minutes Preeti was being bombarded with questions about her and Gori from Ayako, Mitsui, Samantha and Hanamichi. She tried her level best to say that there was nothing going on, however her efforts were futile and finally she gave up and allowed the over-active imaginations of her four friends to run wild.  
  
Akagi just stood on the court watching his friends bully Preeti and feeling extremely sorry for her. "Hey! So why is everybody so excited?" inquired Kogure curiously. He had just walked into the court only to find four of his friends huddled around a very exasperated looking Preeti. Before Akagi even had the chance of answering his friend's question, Hanamichi yelled out "Gori and Preet are going out." "We found them here alone, playing with each other!" added Ayako enthusiastically, finding the idea of Akagi having a girlfriend very intriguing. "Nani? Akagi has a girlfriend? Since when?" chuckled somebody. Not recognizing the voice, everyone in the court turned around to find out who had asked the question. On seeing the person, Kogure sweatdropped.  
  
Sendoh stood at the entrance smiling from ear to ear (as per normal) with the rest of the Ryonan team behind him. It seemed that they had arrived unnoticed while everyone in the court was busy talking about Akagi and his 'girlfriend'. "Wow Akagi! I never actually thought of you as the type who'd be serious about a girl!" added Uozumi while looking at his friend suspiciously.  
  
//Alright! I think this has gone far enough and I am going to put a stop to it right now! // decided a very irritated Akagi.a vein was visibly popping out of his forehead. "No, I do not have a girlfriend! Preet and I are just friends… and as she said we were just having fun!" bellowed Akagi.  
  
Samantha not hindered by a fuming Akagi hobbled up to Sendoh and excitedly told him "That's not true… they are together… he just doesn't want to admit it! Anywayz, can you picture Gori having fun just for the sake of it? That's so unGori like!" "That is not true! We are not together! If we were, don't you think I would know about it?" yelled an enraged Akagi. The temperature in the court was rising just as fast as Akagi's temper however Samantha wasn't fazed. She just looked at Akagi and said "You do know… it is just that you won't admit it!" The Ryonan team was stunned to see this girl speak up to Akagi like that. Sendoh on the other hand found this relatively interesting. This was the girl who had thrown the ball at him a week ago and now she stood here standing up to Gori, not what so ever afraid of his rising temper.  
  
This was useless! He thought had that Trishna was trouble with a capital T but Samantha was worse! She was stubborn with a capital S! Judging from the situation he figured that she wasn't going to back down and as for him, he needed the strength to play against Ryonan and so finally he just let the topic drop. Akagi walked towards his teammates who were all eyeing him with that 'I know your little secret now' look and started to discuss strategy with them.  
  
Samantha sensing that the topic had been dropped just shrugged her shoulders and whirled around to go and wish the team good luck. Forgetting that she was still on a crutch, she turned a bit too quickly and lost her balance.  
  
Sendoh saw the girl in front of him lose her balance and fall, and he was just in time to rescue her.  
  
When Samantha realized that she hadn't made impact with the floor, she opened her eyes to see what was wrong. She found that she was being held by one of the players in the opposing team. //Hey! He looks kinda familiar! Where have I seen him before?... oh no! he is the guy I threw the ball at! // on realizing who was holding her Samantha blushed furiously.  
  
Sendoh found Samantha's reaction to him rather hilarious and he chuckled. //So… she remembers who I am! // Uozumi turned around only to see Sendoh holding a girl, //Hmm… who is that… oh god no! she was the one who assaulted Sendoh last week! // groaning inwardly as the realization dawned upon him Uozumi told Sendoh "Be careful! You do know who you got in your hands there!" Sendoh chuckled and replied "Oh yes I do and I got the bump on my forehead to remind me!" "Oh mi god… I am really sorry about that! Are you okay?" said Samantha rather timidly. *author's note: now one thing I am sure that all you readers would have realized by now is that timid ain't the word to describe Samantha.* On hearing her tone and seeing her facial expression Sendoh burst out laughing //This girl is cute! // "Hmm don't worry sempai… I don't think that she is much of a threat to me today" answered Sendoh whilst pointing at Samantha's foot. "So what happened? Got injured during a fight" Sendoh joked playfully. Before Samantha could answer, a calm voice from behind them had done so. "Actually yes! She did get it in a fight! One with Akagi actually… she was experiencing a sugar rush and I was being attacked… she came to my rescue and decided to be my hero… unfortunately she had started bashing up the wrong people and she was about to proceed to Akagi when Preeti stopped her… unfortunately Akagi who had realized that she aiming for his um… how wouldya put it… private processions… accidentally twisted her ankle out of self-defense! Oh and as for her not being able to harm you due to her foot… all I can say is wishful thinking! Samantha is more dangerous armed with a crutch than she was before, the only good thing about her injury is the fact that it gives you time to escape!" Everybody turned to see who had done the talking and they recognized the person as the other girl who was there on Monday.  
  
Trishna approached the group casually and continued talking to them "Hey there… you guys are Ryonan rite? Well good luck for the game! And as for everything I just told you… it was the total truth" Everyone sweatdropped except for Samantha who had now decided to punish her friend for being so honest. *pow* Trishna looked up at her friend while rubbing the small lump that was forming on her head thanks to that crutch, then she turned to the Ryonan team and said "See, I hope that's proof enough! I don't think I'd be able to handle anymore of Samantha's attacks on myself… I am human after all!" Trishna sighed and then added "I take it you have forgotten our names and I totally expect it actually. Me, I am Trishna and as for the violent one over here she is Samantha. Oh! And the little girl sitting with the team over there is Preet. The three of us are foreign exchange students in Shohoku. Anywayz, we'd better go, I think that y'all are about to start." Samantha tried lunging for Trishna but Trishna managed to avoid her, then turning to Samantha she teased "Down kitty! Down! When you are ready, do tell me, I'll walk you across the court." Samantha sighed resignedly and together with Trishna she hobbled across the court to Shohoku's side.  
  
Sendoh stared at the departing figures in wonder. He had never met girls like them before… they were so open, not the usual conservative types that he knew. He stuck to his first opinion about Trishna; she was totally self- confident. However Samantha had captured his interest. He stood there staring across the court at Samantha who was now threatening to use her crutch on Hanamichi. //Damn! She actually attacked Akagi? Whoa she is dangerous… but in a fun way. She doesn't seem to have any qualms with being so open with everybody and threatening them even though she is injured and half their size. // She has guts and that was why he was so captivated with her, she was different.  
  
The game was intense, but in the end Shohoku won by one point thanks to a marvelous Slam dunk performed by Hanamichi. Samantha cheered so loudly when ever Hanamichi got the ball and that just made Sendoh curious as to whether or not they were going out. The small girl Preeti, cheered Akagi on and as for Trishna she cheered for everybody. You would think that Samantha would have been the loudest, however that was not so! Trishna who had acted calmly and coolly on both the occasions they had met, had been the loudest. It seemed that she possessed a sense of humor which managed to ease the tension when ever the game got too intense and along with that were two extremely powerful lungs.  
  
  
  
~*~ 


	8. A Day in the Park

Chapter 8  
  
A Day in the Park  
  
It was late afternoon, and the house where the annoying bunch of foreign exchange students stayed was surprisingly quiet. Deafeningly quiet. It took some time for their neighbours to adjust to this rapid change; some believing that they actually left the country, much to their happiness. Unfortunately for them, the girls had left to celebrate the Shohoku's victory after defeating Ryonan in the basketball match yesterday. However, to be more precise, not all of them went. There was one girl who stayed behind in the house because her foot ached too much to walk, so she had to excuse herself from the rowdy crowd to rest her foot, and hopefully, to complete her neglected homework that had been piling up the past few days.  
  
It was a golden afternoon, and the house bathed in the warm glow of the afternoon sun. Samantha leaned against her bedroom window, which was open to let in the fresh air into the bedroom. Her homework was neglected once again; abandoned for the more appealing view of the neighborhood and the shadowy forms of mountains that formed the backdrop. In Samantha's right hand, she held a piece of paper that looked as though it had seen better days, if it were lucky enough. The edges were curled and dog-eared, occasionally fluttering with the breeze that escaped into the room.  
  
Loud barkings of a happy dog playing with its owner, a small boy, woke Samantha out from her reverie, and she remembered why she was standing next to the window. Lifting her right hand, she read the contents of the paper again despite knowing them by heart.  
  
The candle burns and shadows dance on the wall,  
  
Slowly they dance, and then to flicker and fall.  
  
The wind whispers your name like a constant reminder  
  
Of a broken soul who is torn asunder.  
  
1 Your body wrecked with sobs, heavily and deeply  
  
1.1 Unseeing tears start flowing constantly and freely  
  
Wishing to help but you turned and smiled,  
  
Wiping traces of pain, you left me confused for a while,  
  
You keep your grief to yourself, only letting me watch you  
  
And pick up the broken pieces that fell through.  
  
  
  
She remembered the time when she wrote this poem. It was a long time ago. She had another one of those nights, which she couldn't sleep and stayed awake watching the lazy flickers of her bedroom candlelight in the soothing darkeness. She smiled as she remembered her mother's constant worry that she might suffocate in her bedroom whenever the candle was lit. It was only a small tea candle, but then Samantha's mother has always been the one who worries over anything.  
  
This poem had been written specially for a friend whom Samantha worries constantly over but dares not let the person know. Being the type that worries a lot (A/N: Guess where she picked that from?), she could not help but feel troubled over her friend's problems. However, there was nothing she could do because her friend just pretends as though there was nothing wrong, hence leaving Samantha wanting to help but helpless in everyway.  
  
With a sigh, she limped towards her books and slipped the paper into her organizer. She then sat onto her chair and resumed her homework, while devising plans to con Trishna, Preeti or Sunny into making them lend her their homework for her to copy.  
  
~*~  
  
(A few days later…)  
  
"Yes Ma…No Ma…I know Ma. I have been good here," Samantha looked at Preeti who merely rolled her eyes heavenwards, "Yes, I have not been putting too much pressure on my foot. It is going to be better Ma, don't worry…Huh? Yes, yes…I have been eating a lot," Preeti snorted, earning a deadly glare from Samantha, "Huh? Oh classes have been fun, and I have been doing my work regularly." Before Preeti could react, Samantha clamped her fingers over Preeti's mouth. "Yes Ma," Samantha resumed, "Okay…I love you too. Tell Dad and my sister that, wherever she could be now…ok, bye!"  
  
Samantha hung up the phone and took a long sip at her fast melting extreme mocha. She closed her eyes in pleasure, letting the seductive waves of coffee and vanilla work their orgasmic power over her taste buds, magnifying the electric impulses traveling to her brain. The tingling sensation made her feel relaxed, and not so harried as she was before after having succumbed to her mother's intense interrogation of her well-being.  
  
"Really Sammy. Anyone can think that you are addicted to extreme mocha. Maybe they should make it illegal, after what you did to Sakuragi," said the malicious Preeti, happily eating her candyfloss, unconsciously making a mess of her face and hands.  
  
Remembering that embarrassing situation, which Samantha desperately wanted to forget but never could, thanks to Preeti. Samantha could not think of a suitable retort and continued slurping her mocha, loudly, just to annoy Preeti.  
  
*click* Samantha turned to find Preeti taking a picture of her sprawled carelessly on the grass with a straw, which was bent so she could drink her mocha while lying on the grassy ground, in her mouth. But Samantha was too relaxed and lazy to get up to perform any violent moves towards Preeti. Instead she felt extremely indulgent, and placed one hand behind her head and lifted her injured ankle in the air, posing for Preeti's other shot. With several loud clicks and laughter, Preeti soon finished the remainder of her film and joined Samantha in lying back on the grass. Both were engrossed in watching the clouds that they didn't hear footsteps approaching them.  
  
"It seems that we meet again," said a male voice that held a trace of a smile in it.  
  
Samantha turned her head towards the stranger, squinting as she looked, due to the strong glare of the sun. //He looks familiar…//  
  
"Hey…" she said with a smile, "You look familiar" was her response. Then when the tall man pointed to his face, his smile grew wider when he realized that she remembered who he was.  
  
"You…you are the guy whom I hit" Samantha mentally slapped herself in the forehead in exasperation, and also for her bad luck. " With the basketball," she continued, "I am so sorry about that…you see…"  
  
"I understand. It's all right. It was just an accident. I don't think we have been properly introduced yet. My name is Sendoh Akira."  
  
"I'm Sa…" but before Samantha could finish, he cut in. "Yes I know your name. Samantha right?"  
  
"Right…I forgot. Trish told you that didn't she? When we met. Erm…but don't call me Samantha. Sounds like a mouthful. Call Sam or Sammy. That's what my friends call me."  
  
"Or little pink piglet," came a voice next to Samantha. "That's our private name for her," explained Preeti.  
  
"And this little girl over here is Preeti, who by some reason wants to be called Preet, but seriously I think that it's a horrible nickname. And for that reason," Samantha turned to Preeti with a devilish smile lightening up in her face, "I shall call you Tea! Hahaha…" after which she reached over to Preeti, or otherwise known now as Tea, and ruffled her hair.  
  
"My hair…stop! I'll get you for this!" cried Preeti as she immediately tried to comb her tresses with her hand. Sendoh smiled at this light hearted action that took place in front of him. //They are so carefree, I almost envy them//  
  
"Oh…wanna join us? We were watching the clouds," Samantha smiled in invitation to Sendoh, who felt he would be doing himself a great dishonour if he didn't take up on the offer.  
  
"Sure." And soon enough, he joined the girls in discussing the shapes of the clouds and what they resembled after.  
  
"And that…looks like a piglet. Sammy, I didn't know you are up there," said Sendoh amusedly, and was entertained by a look of fake annoyance from Samantha.  
  
"You catch on pretty fast don't you? Hmmph…maybe it's a mistake to introduce you to my friends. Soon you will know everything about me, dark secrets and all." Sendoh made a mental note to himself to talk to Trishna and Preeti more often, while the latter was smiling evilly at the realization that she had just converted another devotee to bully Samantha. Wouldn't Trish be proud of her!  
  
"Hello" came another deep male voice. Samantha turned her head towards the source. //Oh no! Not another person whom I hit. What's wrong with today?// The person was no other than Akagi.  
  
Preeti smiled happily inwardly. //This is getting boring and now, I can finally escape!// A big, glowing light bulb was flashing above her head. //This is a perfect excuse to know Akagi better!// she thought, not realizing that her words had a double meaning to them. Preeti liked Akagi because she felt that both of them bond well together, and could talk continuously the same topics without feeling bored later.  
  
"Are you jogging? Mind if I join you? I think I need to move around a bit," earning a nod from Akagi. "Sam, you don't mind do you? You know how to get home right?" said a concerned Preeti.  
  
"Yes, yes. Good god…you are beginning to sound like my mother. Even if I don't know my way, I think Sendoh here can help me, won't you?" she smiled brilliantly at Sendoh, who merely nodded his head, unable to utter a reply.  
  
After exchanging their goodbyes, which Akagi couldn't help noticing that it sounded as though they were going to be departed for a considerable length of time. //They must be really close// he thought, as he continued jogging with Preeti by his side, noticing the really significant difference in height between them.  
  
"So…we are finally alone," to which she added a wiggle of her eyebrows.  
  
Noticing that she was just only teasing, Sendoh asked, "Well…if you have nothing to do, would you like to go fishing with me?"  
  
"Oh, that's what it's for," she pointed at his fishing gear. "Yeah sure, sounds fun! But you need to help me up," she lifted her right arm towards Sendoh.  
  
Helping her up, Sendoh made sure that she leaned on him for support, being the caring person that he was, and together they walked towards the lake. He guided her towards his favourite fishing spot, which Samantha thought was a very nice spot indeed. It was shady, due to a big tree growing next to the edge of the lake, and had some bushes around giving it an air of privacy. At the moment it was deserted, which Samantha was extremely thankful for because she doesn't like crowds, especially on days when she was extremely relaxed and at peace.  
  
"Aah…this is nice," as she watched Sendoh fix up his fishing gear. She didn't know much about fishing and so she leaned back on her elbows and watched the gentle ripples on the surface of the lake due to a gentle breeze blowing at the moment.  
  
There was a moment of silence as Sendoh positioned himself and his fishing rod. A moment, which Samantha restlessly thought was almost stretching to an eternity. Desperately she thought of a subject to talk about, but her brain was dulled due to the heat of the afternoon.  
  
"So…how long have you known Trish and Tea?" Samantha was surprised by this question. "You seem to be very close to them, almost like their sister," came the explanation.  
  
"Yeah, we are like sisters. Let's see…Trish, I have known her for nine years, while Tea for two to three years. We weren't that close in the beginning, in fact, we didn't like each other." Sendoh turned to look at Sammy in surprise. "We didn't like each other then because we didn't know each other that well. Thankfully, we did in the end. You could say that we are fated to be friends, very close friends. In fact they are like sisters I never had, with the exclusion of my sister." Sendoh smiled at this. //She doesn't seem to like her sister that much// were his thoughts. "Oh no…it is not as if I don't like my sister," came Samantha's next words, as though accurately reading Sendoh's mind. "I mean, she is my sister after all, but with Trish and Tea, we don't have the usual sibling rivalry. I guess, that's what makes it special for me." She was busy fraying the ends of her short jeans as she spoke.  
  
Sendoh was watching Sammy as she was saying this. As she talked about she and her friends' escapades together, he noticed that there was tenderness and affection in her eyes and tone. //She seems very different now. I think it must be the heat that is making her serious// Sendoh thought as Sammy rambled on saying what she told Preeti's boyfriend what she would do if he dared to hurt Preeti. //Well, the violence is still there// as he noticed a particular mad glint in her eyes.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot! Want to see the pictures of the fight?"  
  
"Fight? What fight? Oh that fight…" Sendoh pointed to Samantha's ankle.  
  
"Yes, that one." //She seems to be proud of it// he thought amusedly, as he watched Samantha dig inside her large bag.  
  
No wonder the bag was large. In it contained a battered pencil box, a 1.5 litre water bottle, a thick book entitled 'Me and My Violent Side'- //how very apt// Sendoh thought-, a purse and then finally, a black organizer.  
  
"You don't mind me watching?" to which Samantha tossed her hair over her shoulder, replying frankly, "Of course not! Besides, I like talking to you and well… I want to show you these photographs. My best side is in there," she added with a smug smile on her face.  
  
She carelessly threw her bag behind her as she grabbed her organizer and from its pocket, she took out a handful of photographs. She showed Sendoh the pictures that Preeti took of the fight, which weren't many since Preeti and Trish wanted for their own memories and possible blackmailing in the future. There were only three pictures; the first showing Samantha leaping on to Sakuragi, the second her beating his head with her water bottle- Sendoh looked nervously at the bottle but relaxed a bit when he realized Samantha was not feeling that violent now- and the third of Samantha in mid air with her foot poised at making contact with Akagi's groin. What he really noticed was the ludicrous expression on Samantha's face; a comical cross between fanatical enjoyment and puzzlement. //Akagi…this is a first. I bet no girl has ever thought of beating an Akagi// Sendoh looked at Samantha and viewed her in a different light. //She really is different// and with a smile, resumed inspecting the other photographs.  
  
The other photographs were of Samantha and her other friends, her family, her dogs and one particularly dazed cat. After looking at the photographs, he felt a jerking on his fishing rod and instantly went to it, thinking there was a fish caught. But to his disappointment, there wasn't. He turned his attention to Samantha and saw she had fallen asleep, with her head supported by her bag whose contents were taken out so that it wouldn't seem uncomfortable to sleep. He looked at her water bottle and sweatdropped when he remembered its purpose during the fight.  
  
From the corner of his eye, he noticed a piece of paper fluttering next to Samantha. He went and caught it before it got blown away by the breeze, and giving in to his curiousity, he opened it and read its contents. //It's a poem// he realised, and he turned to see what was written in the back. It just read 'Samantha, 2:15 a.m.'. He read the poem again but since it was in English and he didn't understand English that well - as it is, it was quite difficult for him to understand most of Samantha's ramblings - but he got a general feel of sadness. He looked at the sleeping girl and wondered whether the highly impulsive and blithe girl could be possible of sadness.  
  
He carefully leaned over her sleeping form to get her organizer, which was lying on her other side furthest from Sendoh, trying his best not to disturb her. As he leaned over, he stopped in mid-attempt and held his breath as Samantha rolled to her side in her sleep. He slowly exhaled when she stopped, and resumed his mission.  
  
Then he froze again. This time it was from something else.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing to her? Hentai!!!" a loud voice boomed from beyond the bushes. A voice belonging to no other person but Sakuragi Hanamichi.  
  
Sendoh was doomed.  
  
~*~ 


	9. Jogging Disaster

CHAPTER 9  
  
Jogging Disaster.  
  
  
  
A long silence descended upon the two jogging partners. Both were debating silently on how to start the conversation. Not only that, but the teasing they had endured from Samantha when Preet had asked Akagi if she could join was still ringing in both their ears. This made Preeti rethink her decision to join Akagi about a 100 times in the 2 minutes that had passed. Finally, irritated with the silence around her, as she was a person who loved to talk and couldn't keep her mouth shut if her life depended on it, she ventured into a topic that might relate to him. ''Congratulations, your team played really well yesterday'' and then added shyly, ''You played really well.''  
  
Akagi was shocked by the sincerity in her voice. He had received compliments before. A lot of compliments since they seem to go with the territory of being the captain of the team but he had felt that it was just the duty of people to do so. He had never heard the sincerity as he had when she said it. Giving her a sidelong glance he said ''Do u really mean that?''  
  
Preet suddenly halted in her tracks matching his suspicious tone to the narrowed eyes with which he was looking at her with and could feel her anger building. She suddenly felt like Sakuragi when someone stole the ball from under his nose and gained a goal. She knew this was a very bad sign considering that the last time she had gotten so angry was when her poor victim had found himself bandaged and moaning and groaning for 5 days after the incident. She managed to control the burst of fury but presented him with a disgusted look on her face. She looked up at him, which was a major accomplishment for her since it seemed like she was looking up to the 40th floor of a building, and replied ''I don't say things I don't mean. I didn't say that to impress you! You the great Gori must get enough compliments, so don't fish for some more!'' and with that she turned around and continued to jog away from him.  
  
His first thought was to let her go, but something stopped him. He was not only intrigued but also amused this little spitfire. One never knew what to expect from her, one minute she was this timid girl who was self-conscious about her height so much that she wouldn't look up until she had a chair!, the next she was a furious chimpanzee jumping over him to support her friend and last but not least an innocent small fish saying sorry. With a snort he joined her calling himself a fool for thinking such thoughts and deciding to risk his bones and life for another encounter with this strange specimen. When he caught up with her he muttered ''What is with you girls? One is troublesome with a capital 'T' ,one dangerous with a capital 'D' and you are well…" "innocent?" asked Preet smiling sweetly. ''no! you are well…a stubborn girl! a stubborn little girl I might add'' Thinking he had won that particular round he smiled to himself.  
  
But he had underestimated her abilities.  
  
Years of talking with Trishna had prepared her to provide a quick comeback for any possible jibe. ''I am not stubborn'' replied Preet with a toss of her hair. ''I just don't like it when people question my beliefs and'' she added with a stare in his direction ''I also don't like people who hit my friends'' When Akagi finished his grumbling Preet shot him a truimphant grin and asked him about his life in Shohoku high.  
  
Conversation flowed easily between them then as each shared their own opnions. Preet was amazed to discover a soft hearted person beneath that tough layer that he had. Akagi also discovered that he actually enjoyed talking to her, this was a first!, he usually hated to converse with girls whom he referred to as empty headed, loud mouthed, dangerous people. They finally decided to rest as each of them ran out of their supply of energy.  
  
Suddenly Preet started to dig into her pockets. Then with a loud groan she said ''Oh no! I left my purse with Sammy and I have no money!" Akagi at a fail to discover why she suddenly needed money asked her ''What do u need money for?'' She pointed sorrowfully to the cotton candy store just opposite the road. Since Akagi wasn't as slow in understanding things as Sakuragi was, he got up and after purchasing a cotton candy returned to her and handed it to her with a flourish.  
  
Preet decided that he looked entirely too pleased with himself for accomplishing this and decided to teach him a small lesson! She pried off a small piece of the cotton candy and stuck it on his face. He was dumbfounded! The look on his face made Preet burst into laughter and she fell back on the grass trying to catch her breath. Tit for tat he thought as he picked up another piece on candy and stuck it only her hand.  
  
After a full 5 minutes of fight found the cotton candy anywhere except for the stick it came on.  
  
Then disaster struck!  
  
Hearing the loud gasps of exclamation they both turned around to see 3 dark haired faces and one very irritatingly familiar face. ''Why does this feel like déjà vu'' thought Preeti. She then muttered ''And I thought I was the one with the wrong sense of timing!"  
  
One of the dark haired guys walked up to them and asked Preeti, ''So Preet? Enjoying yourself? I always thought cotton candy was made for eating. Thanks for showing me otherwise!'' ''Very funny'' replied Preet getting up and making an unsuccessful attempt to wipe her face off any residual candy. She then glanced back at Akagi and said ''Meet 3 more of my friends from Malaysia, this smart mouth here is Abdullah but we all call him Abdy. That one standing there who has hair falling over his eyes is Serhan and the last and the shortest among them is Aaron, our sort-of girlfriend!'' She earned a mock glare from both Serhan and Aaron while Abdy continued to looked amused.  
  
Both Preet and Akagi refused to glance at Uozumi. As Akagi introduced himself to all the 3 guys Preet finally sneaked a peak at Uozumi and actually said ''What are you staring at, Big Ape? Never seen a boy and girl talking? Akagi is human after all. Why is it so shocking that he is actually enjoying himself with me?" Preet realized her mistake as soon as the words were out of her mouth. As she felt the stare of all the 5 guys she looked down and blushed furiously.  
  
Seeing her red face Akagi neared laughed out aloud. "This must be a first! She is actually blushing!!'' As for Preet she just wanted to crawl under a rock and hide forever!! She had signed her death warrant! She will never be able to live up to all the teasing she would get!! 


	10. Can't Fight the Candy Floss

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairview International or Slam dunk.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Can't Fight The Candy Floss!  
  
  
  
//Where in the world are those two bakas? I think that I have nearly completed a whole round of the park and still I can't find them! // thought an extremely irritated Trishna. She had finally managed to stay at home and do some studying and complete her homework and now she was out dying for some action. Michelle and Shantona had gone out with a couple of friends for a movie and as for Sunny she was missing in action… Trishna's last chance for action lay in the lap of Sammy and Preet. //Oh damn, where the hell are they? // She had even come prepared with some gifts; candy floss for Preet and an extreme mocha for Sammy… now if only she could find them! //Wait! Did I just here something?... Yeah! It sounds like a fight… and where there's trouble… Samantha is sure to be there! // Trishna happily ran towards the source of the disturbance and sure enough… a drowsy Samantha was there with a particularly angry Hanamichi and a very calm Sendoh. //Oh shit! Hanamichi is about to start head-butting Sendoh! Oh god… I need help// out of the corner of her eye she saw somebody who she thought could help and off she went.  
  
For a minute Samantha had thought that she had seen Trishna but now that her eyes were wide open she didn't see her // must have been imagining// Now back to problem at present, Samantha tried her level best to explain to Hanamichi that she was just hanging out with Sendoh but the dimwit was too dense to listen to a word she said //Why is it that no one ever listens to me? // wondered an extremely exasperated Samantha.  
  
"D'aho!"  
  
Immediately all the fighting ceased and everyone turned to see the person who had spoke the word.  
  
Trishna sweatdropped. //Man these people are weird! // thought an extremely shocked Trishna // the power of the word and the person who delivers it// marveled Trishna //thank god she had managed to wake him just in time! //  
  
Rukawa stood looking at Hanamichi and Sendoh who were at it as usual. //Why am I here? Why did that stupid girl have to wake me? //  
  
Rukawa had been sleeping under a tree nearby, it being perfect weather to take a nap outdoors, and then out of the blue he felt somebody poking him. He tried to punch the one who was so daring as to wake him, but his fist collided with air, thus waking him. He noticed Trishna was standing a few steps away with a stick in her hand, the culprit! He growled and was about to resume his sleep when she started poking him again. Finally he got up realizing that she was not going to stop unless he had given her whatever she wanted, stubborn was the perfect word for her.  
  
And so here he stood, in front of the two bakas dying to resume his sleep. He blinked and realized that he had managed to stop… //Hmm… interesting… does the word d'aho really have that amount of power? Oh why bother… point is my job is done and I can resume my sleep! // Rukawa turned around to return to his spot.  
  
Hanamichi on realizing what that baka had said yelled out "Teme Kitsune!" He was answered by a shrug of the shoulders and was barely able to hear the "D'aho!" which had been muttered once again. The point was that he had definitely heard it and so the next thing he did was attack Rukawa.  
  
Trishna stood rooted to her position; her initial feeling of victory had dissipated as she realized that the problem was much worse now. //Damn! Out of the frying pan into the fire! // By now Sendoh was trying to break up the fight but she realized that he wasn't going to be able to do so just by himself and so off she went to get help.  
  
Sendoh //Oh mi god! I can't believe what a mess I am in just because I decided to hang out with this girl! Everything was going on fine until that so called Tensai had to attack me! What was it with Hanamichi? Did he have a thing for Samantha? // All these thoughts rushed through Sendoh's mind while he tried his hardest to separate the two morons.  
  
Trishna had managed to find Miyagi and Mitsui jogging in the park and so she grabbed them, literally grabbed them, and dragged them to the scene of the fight. They arrived just in time to see a most spectacular sight.  
  
Samantha had had enough of these stupid fights! It was giving her a headache, and finally she decided to take things into her own hands (typical of Sammy!). She had finally managed to get up and now she stood balancing on one foot with her crutch raised above her head.  
  
Then she struck.  
  
Sendoh saw Samantha's position out of the corner of his eye and he managed to get away just in time to avoid a blow.  
  
"Ite! Woi! Kickboxer what was that for!" grumbled Hanamichi and Samantha on hearing him call her 'Kickboxer' hit him once more.  
  
To Trishna this was a normal scene. Heck! What was so abnormal about Samantha hitting guys! That was her life! She lived and grew just to bully guys! She was Man's worst nightmare.  
  
Trishna approached a very stunned Rukawa who was lying on the ground rubbing a small bump. "Come on… lemme help you up. No! Wait! Don't move! You may have a concussion so don't move and let me see if it is that bad" said a very concerned Trishna. She was lucky that Samantha hadn't heard her statement otherwise she too would be rubbing a small bump on her head. Thankfully, Samantha was too engrossed in pulverizing Hananmichi for disturbing her while she was enjoying herself with Sendoh.  
  
"God… I hope that Hanamichi will survive… it was actually quite fun knowing him!"  
  
Trishna heard Rukawa snort only to realize that she had actually said that out loud. "Why don't you think that the self-proclaimed Tensai is a bit fun? Come on admit it!" added Trishna cheekily. "D'aho" that was Rukawa's reply. "Typical! I take it that you aren't blessed with much of a vocabulary huh? Well I don't mind! You are kind of interesting to me… you know with your limited vocabulary, ridiculous fights and the fact that every time I am with you, you seem to get into trouble", her smile growing by the minute as she recalled all the trouble she had caused him. "Anywayz, I think it is okay if you get up now, Sorry again for getting you in this mess! Oh hey! Wait a second… take this… it is a token of my apology" said Trishna handing him the candy floss. Rukawa just blinked. "What? You don't like candy? Oh god! You may be 16 years old but you are never too old for candy! And you'd be mad to say that you don't like it!" she stated matter- of-factly.  
  
Rukawa just stood there. //Was there something wrong with this girl? Maybe she had been hit by her friend one too many times… that would explain her behavior… anybody who had been hit by her friend would definitely be affected… damn! he still felt a bit dizzy. Still I can't believe her… first she insults me, then she says that she thinks I am interesting after which she awards me with candy floss and then proceeds to give me a lecture about never being too old for candy! Weird! That is what she is! // Finally as that last thought passed through his mind he realized that he was actually intrigued by her. She wasn't one of those girls who had a crush on him… she just wanted to be his friend and the candy in his hand was proof. She was so open and she didn't mind making jokes at her own expense. //Hmm. Maybe we could actually be friends! //  
  
Mitsui and Miyagi watched the whole thing staring in horror at Trishna's boldness to be so open with Rukawa. They were stunned even more when they realized that this girl had gotten to him… Rukawa was in shock! For once he just stood there staring at the girl in front of him and the fact that he was holding candy made the situation hilarious. Finally, after what seemed like a decade, Rukawa looked at the candy in his hand, and then grinning he turned to Trishna and said softly "Arigato". The two seniors nearly had a heart attack. Rukawa spoke to a girl willingly… he spoke and didn't insult her. Trishna just smiled and walked towards Samantha finally deciding to rescue Hanamichi. Rukawa just turned to face his two seniors, his eyes filled with confusion but it was also filled with something else… amusement? He then walked back to his spot and lay there contentedly eating his candy. The two seniors on the other hand just stood there and after everything had sunk in they proceeded to help Trishna out.  
  
Trishna approached Samantha and Hanamichi cautiously. Sendoh stood at the side not knowing what to do. He had finally given up and decided to let Samantha pulverize Hanamichi, after all she was doing the world a favor. Trishna on the other hand knew exactly what to do. She saw Mitsui and Miyagi approach the fighting pair and they were about to interfere when she said "Don't! Let me handle this!" and with that she went closer to the two idiots and then using her haughty British accent said "Sammy darling… I've got you a present and it is your favorite thing in the world!" holding the extreme mocha in her hand.  
  
Samantha looked up at her friend and the mocha instantly caught her attention. (chibified Samantha) She instantly stopped bashing Hanamichi on the head and proceeded to grab the mocha from Trishna's outstretched hand. Once she held the mocha in her own hands she started sipping at it contentedly allowing its smoothness to overwhelm her.  
  
On seeing Samantha's reaction, everyone sweatdropped, except Trishna who hurriedly proceeded to check if Hanamichi was alright. Well Trishna learned a valuable lesson, Hanamichi had a very thick skull, as he didn't seem to be injured one bit by Samantha's bashing.  
  
Finally the situation was resolved. Mitsui and Miyagi continued on their jog while Trishna decided to hang out with Hanamichi who had challenged Sendoh to a one-on-one, and together the four of them walked to the basketball court.  
  
  
  
~*~ 


	11. Getting to Know Each Other

Disclaimer: I do not own Slam dunk or Fairview International  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Getting to know each other.  
  
  
  
Trishna had decided to leave her three friends and go home. Sammy was too happy cheering for the two boys. In her skimpy cheerleader outfit and with her two pom-poms she put the Rukawa fan brigade to shame. As for Hanamichi and Sendoh… well… the game was intense! and getting even more intense by the minute. Trishna really didn't want to leave halfway through, but her stomach was getting to her. She had just realized that she hadn't had anything to eat since the day before and now she was starving! Typical of her to miss her meals!  
  
She was strolling out of the park. It was such a perfect day! A cool breeze blew at her face and she welcomed the chilly air with open arms. The sky was so clear and perfect. She regretted that she had spent the better half of the day locked up in her room listening to the music blare while she studied and tried to complete her homework. Suddenly fatigue overwhelmed her. She stopped walking and tilted her head heavenwards enjoying the calm feeling that the sky seemed to irradiate. With her head still heavenwards she started walking and just as she was about to come back to reality she bumped into something.  
  
He couldn't believe it! Who did this person think he was? "Oi! Are you blind or something? Can't you watch where you are going!" grumbled a very irritated person.  
  
Trishna was shocked by the person's reaction. Nobody had ever been that mean to her, Rukawa fan brigade excluded, and she was downright stunned, however she did have enough wits about her to stammer an apology.  
  
The guy was shocked! It so happened to be that the guy who had bumped him was a girl! She had long hair which was loose and her huge eyes stared at him in amazement. However what shocked him the most was the fact that whilst everybody who saw him walking had cleared a path for him, this girl hadn't even bothered to move. He had been denied the respect that was normally showered on him and the girl didn't even seem to notice her mistake. She was going to pay. He watched the girl walk away. A guy had joined her now and they were walking together. //Wait… that guy looks familiar! That's Mitsui! And I guess that she must be his girl… well then… she is definitely going to pay. // He started to walk away. //Well Mitsui… you are going to pay, and that girl will be the key! //  
  
Mitsui had met up with Trishna just as she was leaving the park and he had offered to walk her home after recalling what happened the last time she walked home with her friend Michelle. A few minutes went by in silence and Mitsui was stunned by the fact that she hadn't said a word yet. He had never thought that she was capable of being quiet willingly… what with her jumping around and cheering all them time she was with the team. This was so unlike her!  
  
"Wai! You look like you've just seen a ghost! God! I am not all that bad you know… I do have my quiet moments once in a while, so don't look so stunned!" remarked Trishna very cheekily. "Uh… no… that was not it" replied Mitsui meekly, "Uh huh! Yeah rite! Relax I am use to that reaction… somehow or rather that usually happens when I am quiet" stated Trishna.  
  
//Hm… I never expected this. I thought that she would be her usual lively self. I wonder what's wrong// "So why are you suddenly so quiet if you don't mind me asking" inquired Mitsui. "Nope! Me don't mind at all… the truth is nothing is wrong. I am just so into the day. I mean it is so perfect and now that I think about it, what happened earlier is another plus point. Rukawa is melting!" she answered happily while waving her hands in the air enthusiastically. //Yeah, this was another face of Trishna but even now she seemed so full of life. She looked so contented waving her arms in the air and talking about her day… so carefree//  
  
"Hey I wanted to ask you something" said Trishna softly, on hearing this Mitsui looked at her and nodded. "Miyagi has it real bad for Ayako, that part was obvious but why aren't they together?" she inquired maintaining her hushed tone. "Actually… I don't think that I am the right person to answer that. Me and Ryochin are friends but we aren't the closest… we don't seem to see eye to eye on certain things" and then he added "But the thing is I too am not very sure why they are not together." "Okie… hey thanks for answering me, it's just that I've been wondering that's it! It's not like I have the hots for him or anything!"  
  
"No, of course you don't! After all it would be kind of hard having the hots for both Ryochin and Rukawa at the same time." Mitsui couldn't believe that he had just said that and he immediately regretted it "Ano… I am sorry I shouldn't have said that… I am sorry" //What is wrong with me? Why did I just say that? God I am such an idiot! She stopped… why has she stopped walking and why is she looking at me in that manner? // "Me have the hots for Rukawa?" and with that she just burst out laughing. Onlookers stared at her like she was mad but still she didn't stop. Finally when she had calmed down she said "Mitsui Hisashi! I think that you have gone totally insane!" in a tone that an exasperated teacher would use on one of her students. Mitsui just stared at her. It was the first time that she had called him by his first name and he had liked it //What's wrong with me? Am I falling for her? It can't be… she is just a friend … a girl with the ability of lightening the mood where ever she goes. Could I really be falling for her? K'so! // He realized that she was talking to him again. "…really don't think that Rukawa and me would go together… we just aren't compatible! I wouldn't mind him as friend but that's about it… anyway trust me he isn't interested in me in any other manner… so you see we just aren't destined! Anywayz, he isn't my type!" "What is your type?" Mitsui blurted out. "Hmm? My type… dunno… lemme see… I guess that he has to be sweet and fun and… he should be able to be serious with me, I dunno like an anchor I guess. Never actually thought about it before." //Hm… I never thought that she would fancy someone who is serious. She is so full of surprises// and with that thought he smiled.  
  
//Wow! I never expected to feel so at ease with him, and I never expected him to act the same way! I can't believe that I am talking to him about my dream guy… only Samantha knows about him… well I guess that now he knows as well. He looks so cute when he is stunned. Hey did I just think that? But it's true… and he is so sweet, he didn't have to accompany me home. He is also real good company. Uh oh, why do I have this feeling that I may be falling for him? // "Hey! What you smiling at?" asked Trishna when she realized that her companion was smiling. //He look so good when he was smiling! Yup! I am so gone. I have definitely fallen! Whatever, I still can be his friend and this doesn't have to affect us! // "No… nothing!" "No, tell me!" "Nothing!" "Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" (chibified Trishna jumping around Mitsui)  
  
//She was never going to leave him alone! He might as well tell her// "I was just thinking that you are so cute and full of surprises"  
  
"Huh?" Trishna stopped jumping. She stood there looking at Mitsui, and as soon as the sincerity in his voice hit her, she blushed furiously. She then turned away from him and started to walk again.  
  
//She had blushed! She was embarrassed! He had thought that she'd come up with another witty remark or tease him, but instead she had blushed and started walking again. She was definitely full of surprises// "Okay! I can't take this anymore! I am starving! I need food! Wanna come and join me at Danny's? I really need food" wailed Trishna. He was jolted back from his thoughts by the sound of her wailing and he agreed to join her.  
  
She had picked a corner booth and they had sat there for an hour talking about things. He found out that no matter how hungry she was, she was a real slow eater. She still hadn't finished her burger! But then time seemed to pass real quickly while they were talking. She talked about practically anything! and what amazed him was the fact that he felt so at ease to do the same with her.  
  
Danny's was crowded. Hanamichi realized that it was going to be totally impossible for them to find a table. Sendoh patted Hanamichi on the shoulder then pointing at the corner booth he said "Hey… ain't that Mitsui?" "Yeah! And that's Trishna sitting with him" added Samantha shocked at finding her friend there alone with Mitsui. "Hey, I am sure that they wouldn't mind us joining them" exclaimed Hanamichi happy at the prospect of finally finding a table. "Um… no… I don't feel like eating here! Hey… there is a nice café down the street why not we go there and I'll introduce both of y'all to the wonders of extreme mocha!" cried Samantha enthusiastically. Before Hanamichi could say a word he was dragged out by an over eager Samantha who was thinking about her mocha. Sendoh just quietly followed her out, grinning at her attempt to steer Hanamichi away from her friend. //Hm… cute and sensitive…oh yeah and dangerous… yup she is my kind of girl! And I am going to make sure of it// and with that last thought he followed Samantha and Hanamichi to the café, all the time devising a plan to make her realize his feelings.  
  
  
  
~*~ 


	12. The Disappearance

Chapter 12  
  
The Disappearance  
  
Time passed too quickly. Soon enough, once Mitsui and Trishna finished their meal at Danny's, it was already dark. In fact, it was so late that a waiter had to go up to them and inform them that they are closing the restaurant for the night. //Oh mi god! It's really that late! Wow…I guess I must have really enjoyed the conversation. I wonder if he did too…// Trishna thought, looking at Mitsui from the corner of her eye as they left the restaurant.  
  
Meanwhile, //Wow…I can't believe I actually like talking to her that much. Beneath that weird exterior, she is rather interesting. I think I really enjoy talking to her. Hey…// Mitsui turned to look at the oblivious Trishna, //Hey…what does this mean? Am I…? No. This can't be right…I… I dunno…oh god. What's happening to me? I can't…no. We just had a good conversation, and I haven't had that in years. So, it is normal that I feel…like this. Right? // questioned Mitsui silently, as he walked Trishna home.  
  
Trishna was unaware of the battle of emotions that Mitsui was having, and was trying to think of a topic to discuss. But both of them had talked about so many things in Danny's that somehow, the ever-resourceful Trishna was empty of ideas. In the end, she gave up, quietly savouring the companionable silence that she was experiencing with Mitsui. Little did she know that Mitsui himself was enjoying the same thing too.  
  
It was full moon that night, casting an ethereal glow on them and their surroundings. Mitsui occasionally turned and look at Trishna, admiring the way how her hair and long eyelashes shone softly under the moonlight. He did notice her silence, but never once thought of it being strange. Somehow, it seemed right. Perfect. And also, somehow Mitsui felt honoured that he was one of the very few people who caught Trishna in this rare moment.  
  
Suddenly he stopped walking. Trishna nearly stumbled as she stopped in time with him, and looked questioningly at him. Mitsui looked at her, noticing for the first time how adorable she looked. //Almost vulnerable// he thought. "Why not I show you something?" he said as a brilliant idea appeared in his mind on how to make this night even more memorable.  
  
"Show me what?" Trishna inquired. Mitsui just smiled. "Show me what?" she continued but before she could fully turn into chibified mode, Mitsui asked, "Do you trust me?"  
  
Stunned for a while with that question, Trishna narrowed her eyes and asked him suspiciously, "Trust you? What kind of question is that? Of course I trust you." And then she continued impatiently, "SHOW ME WHAT?!"  
  
Her voice rang shrilly in the night air, and Mitsui shuddered, thinking that maybe this was a complete mistake. //What am I doing? What am I thinking? Is this right? //  
  
"Please tell me…please tell me…" Trishna whined, turning big Bambi eyes at Mitsui. Mitsui melted. //Who could resist those eyes? But…should I? I mean…I have yet to show anyone this, so why do I feel it would be right if I did show it to her? // But all rational thoughts were erased from his mind when he looked down and found the most adorable chibified version of Trishna tugging at his hand and blinking her most ridiculously large eyes at him.  
  
Mitsui melted further. Damn.  
  
Meanwhile, what he didn't realise was that the walls he so carefully built around himself was slowly crumbling. All he could think of was how Trishna's presence enhanced the beauty of the night and even the commonplaceness of their surroundings seemed strangely magical.  
  
"Woi…wake…up!" Trishna prodded him several times with her index finger. Mitsui was so lost in his thoughts of Trishna that he nearly forgot what he wanted to show her.  
  
"Come with me," he said, which somehow reminded Trishna of a particular scene in 'Casper the Friendly Ghost' (the movie) of Casper's impersonation of the Arnold guy in 'The Terminator'. She giggled as she imagined Mitsui trying to say "Come with me if you want to live" in that accent. //Something is definitely wrong with me tonight, but I don't care. I am gonna remember this night for a long time…// as she stumbled along, trying to keep up with Mitsui's pace but not completely since he had longer legs and that he was holding her hand tightly. //My hand…his hand…// she realized, but she pushed that thought away as she tried to figure out where they were walking towards.  
  
At first, Trishna was afraid that they would get lost since it was already late at night and well… there was not a soul around. But she trusted Mitsui. Somehow, he made her feel secure whenever he was around, and she knew he wouldn't do anything bad to her. Due to that, she managed to relax and concentrate in not tripping over anything and falling flat on her face.  
  
Mitsui knew where he was going. After all, how could he forget? Despite the bright moonlight, Mitsui could still find his way even blindfolded. // Turn right…and now left. Left again. Hmm…this signboard is different…//  
  
Finally, much to Trishna's relief as she was about to fall over in exhaustion, they reached the spot. It was not far away from her neighbourhood, but they had to climb a very steep hill to reach the top. At the peak, there was a small patch of trees and nothing else. What really took Trishna's breath away was that the view from up there was amazing! She stared down from the hilltop and was thrilled to see the bright city lights twinkling brightly like multi-coloured stars in a galaxy. She could even see the Tokyo tower from here! Suddenly she was reminded of Kuala Lumpur, the fact being that at night the city would also be brightly lit, just like what she's seeing at the moment.  
  
"Arigato!" she cried as she immediately hugged Mitsui. "Thank you for showing me this," she added softly, "Thank you." Mitsui felt humbled by this sudden gratefulness this girl was showing, and nodded his head. As Trishna pulled away, he noticed tears sparkling in her eyelashes.  
  
Noticing that Mitsui is looking at her strangely, she wiped her eyes and said with a grin, "Sorry about that. I was just being a bit overemotional. Hope it didn't make you feel horrible," and she continued, "It's just that it reminds me so much of my country. Kuala Lumpur lights up at night, exactly like this too."  
  
"You really miss your home?" he said softly, not wanting to break the spell.  
  
"Yeah. Tell me who doesn't miss their home. Oh, no offence though, I like it here in Japan, I find it very interesting. You understand me right?" she looked at him. Mitsui nodded in reply. "So…what made you bring me to this place?" Trishna changed the subject instantly, secretly hoping that he would forget that emotional scene earlier.  
  
"This is where I come whenever I have problems or in trouble. When I left basketball," to which Trishna looked at him in surprise, not yet knowing Mitsui's dark history, "This place became my sanctuary. An escape from the mistakes I've made in the past, the wrongs I have committed, the debt I owe to my teammates for letting them down. Sometimes, I would even sleep here," he added silently.  
  
Trishna was amazed by this. //He stopped playing basketball? Let his teammates down? Wrongs? I don't understand// A natural reaction from Trishna would be to probe deeper into Mitsui and uncover what really were his problems, but she looked at him, and stopped herself from asking further. //It has taken him considerable amount of effort to tell me this. I am not going to blow it away by making it worse.//  
  
"Would you look at the sky? It's so red! I bet it is going to rain tomorrow morning, and I know Preet would complain about it. And believe me, listening to Preet complain ain't the nicest sound you want to listen to in the morning. Oh…I wouldn't want to imagine what Sammy would do to Preet. Sam is always grumpy in the mornings," she said in triumph as she managed to make Mitsui smile at her joke.  
  
//She's truly special// he thought. //She's trying to cheer me up, and no one has ever done that for me before. I feel…good.// He wanted to give her something in return for her kindness but he didn't know what to say to her. He had a feeling that if he said something, it would end up as a corny statement or a very pathetic attempt at a witty remark. He wasn't afraid of her laughing at him; instead he was worried that she might understand him, and he didn't want that. He was not ready to be understood by another person yet.  
  
Then he remembered that there was bush growing nearby where white fragrant flowers would bloom at night. //Well at least that's better than anything else for now// He looked at Trishna with the same smile on his face. "Wait here. I'll be right back." And then, he took off in search of the flower.  
  
Trishna felt pleased with herself and her attempt in cheering him up. Turning her back on Mitsui's departing figure, she looked once more at the city below her and sighed, half wishing that she was back in Malaysia with her family. She closed her eyes and smiled in contentment, being in peace with her quiet surroundings.  
  
Suddenly, a piece of cloth covered her mouth and nose, and instantly she knew that someone was trying to chloroform her. She tried her best to push her attacker away but she was already exhausted from her climb up the hill and eventually, the chloroform dulled her senses. She fell into a deep sleep with her hands hanging limply by her sides. Silently, her attacker carried her away into the darkness.  
  
When Mitsui came back, he instantly noticed Trishna's disappearance. He called out her name, and grew worried when there was no reply. As he reached the spot where Trishna last stood, he noticed a cigarette packet that was not there earlier. // Strange, I don't smoke and I don't think I have seen Trishna smoking. Hey, wait a minute…I have seen this brand before…// when it suddenly hit him. //Oh my god! Don't tell me…it's him! He did this to her! How could he? I know he wants to get back at me, but he shouldn't have used this tactic! // The bunch of flowers he so carefully selected fell unconsciously from his hands. Mitsui's legs were running down the hill but he didn't know what he was doing or where he was going. Throughout the time, he felt a growing anger; the need to kill the man who did this to an innocent girl just to get back at him! But he was at a loss because he had made a promise not to fight. //What can I do now?// he cried out in exasperation in his head.  
  
Without realizing, he reached a payphone. After staring at it dumbly for a few seconds- his brain unable to work out the payphone's actual function- he instantly fumbled with the coins in his pocket and took out enough to make a phone call.  
  
"Hello? Could I speak to Anzai-sensei?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey! Someone is ringing the doorbell!" cried Preeti in annoyance as she tried to understand her Japanese language homework. Sunny was sitting next to her, trying to explain but Preeti was just too preoccupied with listing the many questions to bombard Trishna when she comes back. //First, I shall ask her how it went. No…maybe I should just go straight to the point…did he kiss her? Nah…bad idea…she would probably ignore me…//  
  
"Okay! Hold on! I am coming…" cried Samantha as she raced down the stairs to reach the door, trailing a cloud of flour behind her from the kitchen.  
  
"Oh hello Kogure! This is a very nice surprise! Why don't you come in and have a cake with us? I just baked a cake you know," and then out of nowhere, Samantha shoved a flat chocolate cake in front of him, "And I want you to be the first to sample it!" she finished with a ecstatic glee in her voice.  
  
Kogure was nervous because he had something important to tell Samantha. It might as well be now or never. He cleared his throat nervously, "Samantha, do not panic when I tell you this. Trishna has been kidnapped."  
  
With a wordless gasp, the chocolate cake and the plate slipped from Samantha's grasp, and fell with a loud thunk! on to the doorstep; the plate smashed to smithereens and the cake strangely intact.  
  
~*~ 


	13. Got To Get Her

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairview International or Slam dunk.  
  
  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Got To Get Her  
  
  
  
All was silent for a long period of time. Everybody just sat in the living room staring at each other whilst trying to let the reality of the situation sink in. "This is unreal" whispered Samantha hoarsely. Across her Akagi sat sternly observing all the girls, however his eyes were filled with sadness. Preeti who sat next to him added "Yeah! Who would want to kidnap her?" "What did she ever do wrong other than be an annoying pain in the you know where" continued Michelle. "I pity the kidnapper" on hearing this everybody turned to stare at the one who uttered these words. Shantona grinned "Think about it… Trishna ain't the kidnapee of the year! She'd most probably talk the poor guy to death!" It was a weak attempt at humor but it worked. Soon after Sunny launched into all the various ways the kidnaper was being tortured by Trishna's never-ending talking. Samantha and Preeti joined in enthusiastically repeating all of Trishna's various escapades trying their level best to hang on to their normal world where thugs were problems which would never find their way to them.  
  
Sakuragi, Akagi, Kogure, Rukawa (who was awake) and the Sakuragi guntai (who had been forced out of bed) stood there watching the girls talk happily as if nothing was wrong. Pity overwhelmed all of them but still they just stood there not knowing how to broach the subject.  
  
"Hey… where is Micchy? Weren't they together?" asked Samantha suddenly as she had finally noticed his absence. "Yeah… you're right! Don't tell me that he too was kidnapped" added Michelle. Somehow or rather the idea of Mitsui being helpless and carried away against his will didn't seem to be right and soon after the girls had burst out laughing once again.  
  
//She didn't deserve this. None of them do… they are still so damn naïve! This shouldn't have happened. Somebody has to tell them // and with a sigh Rukawa spoke up and told all the girls about Mitsui's past, all of it, they had a right to know it.  
  
By the time Rukawa had finished, the room was totally silent. The fact that Rukawa had spoken didn't seem astonishing now as the facts of his story had much more weight over his unusual behavior. "It is his entire fault, huh?" whispered Preeti. "Get me my bottle! He is so going to pay!" shouted Samantha putting on her bravado act.  
  
Hanamichi heard Sammy but he didn't seem to listen to a word she said… he actually saw the hurt that was overflowing in her eyes and with that he went to one of his closest friends and put his arms around her and tried to comfort her. She tried resisting at first but soon enough her control crumbled right in front of her and she finally gave in, totally worried about her friend's well being.  
  
Akagi was with Preet while the Sakuragi guntai and Kogure were attending to the other girls.  
  
Rukawa had done his part, but as he saw his teammates console the new girls who had somehow or rather managed to find a place in all their hearts, he felt like something was missing. Yeah… his new friend wasn't there, she was the one everybody was worried about, and he finally realized that her friendship had creeped its way into his life without even his knowledge. He was worried, in fact he was very worried, but he just sat down and kept his cold façade in place.  
  
The next day…  
  
Trishna woke up with a mind-blowing headache. Something stank! "Oi! Do you mind shoving that bloody stinking bottle somewhere else and not inside my nose" stated Trishna jerking her head away suddenly and immediately regretting it as her headache only became worse. "Hmm… aren't you a polite girl! What you not a morning person?" said a very coarse voice. Her headache was finally settling and soon enough she slowly opened her eyes, squinting to get use to the sudden onslaught of sunlight. She looked ahead of her and noticed a bulky man peering down at her. //He looks familiar! But where? The park? That guy? Nah it couldn't be! //  
  
He looked at her trying to figure out who he was. //That bitch! She can't even remember me… well soon enough she won't be having any difficulties // "Remember me, darling?" he asked her while leaning over to look at her face to face.  
  
"The park I think… I am not sure… well so am I right?" asked Trishna impatiently; all along trying to figure out what she was doing here. "Not bad for a little girl… you have a pretty good memory… too bad for you… you're never going to want to remember what happened" replied the man. "Whatever… but if you are going to do stuff to me! There should be a few things you should know. Firstly, I am so not a little girl. Secondly, I don't think that I deserve any sort of punishment as I really am a sweet girl if you got to knew me…" batting her big eyes at him, "…and lastly… hmm… wait… no, that was the last one, however before you proceed I think that I am entitled to know why I am here" stated Trishna not once showing the fear that was threatening to unleash itself. // Lesson one never show fear… no wait… that was for an attacking dog. Damn! Think! Lemme see… yeah! Never piss your attacker off even more. Wait that could work both ways. I could always try talking to him to death that could work! Doubt it! But maybe I should talk and find out as much as possible//  
  
//No wonder Mitsui liked her! She had guts! She actually told him directly why he shouldn't harm her and then she asked him why she was here. Stupid bitch! She wasn't scared or at least she wasn't showing it. Damn it! I can fix that soon enough she'll be writhing in fear and she'd never want to see Mitsui again.// "You're Mitsui's girl… and me and him have some unfinished business which I'd like to conclude" he said softly. "Huh? What the hell are you talking about? Me? Mitsui's girl? Where in the world did you get that idea?" Trishna said in between her fits of laughter. //She was mocking him. She had guts but she was too stupid for her own good. That and she was lying // "He seized her neck and slowly strangling her he said "Don't you dare laugh at me you bitch! And don't you think of lying to me! I saw you with him in the park."  
  
Her eyes widened involuntary, she needed air! This guy seemed to be enjoying seeing her suffer. //Never mind… I'll figure a way out… goddess of gab, please help me // and after that silent prayer she looked at her kidnapper and with all her remaining power whispered "So you don't like being laughed at, huh? Can't blame you no one likes being laughed at but then again who can help themselves when it comes to you" she had hit a nerve and she continued "Think about it… are you really that dense? God! So big deal I was walking with him… no, instead you being the genius that you are… pieced that together and jumped to the conclusion that I am his girl… I don't think so… I guess that you really are all bulk and no brain huh?" her voice taking on a tone that was perfect.  
  
//She was mocking him! That bitch was insulting him! // and as soon as she finished her statement he delivered a blow.  
  
She could taste the blood in her mouth and it felt like her brain was on a rollercoaster ride in her skull. //Never show fear. // Summoning all the power she had, she lifted her head and looked at him dead in the eyes, a grin slowly spreading across her face and said "But it's true ain't it? You really are all that dense!" but those were her last words as the world had suddenly gone blank.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
There was pin-drop silence in the court. Everybody was thinking about Trishna. Samantha and Preeti had come to practice as per usual and they sat down in their corner. Everyone sensed what was missing.  
  
Akagi cringed inwardly as he remember how he had always condemned the loud mouthed Trishna, but now he missed what he hated the most. He looked across the court towards Preeti who was huddled in the corner with Samantha, both of whom had black bags and looked like they were on the verge of tears. Mitsui hadn't been in school the whole of the day and Akagi's worry that he'd get himself involved in something, was escalating by the minute.  
  
Mitsui hurriedly ran to the court, he was in a fix. He had to choose between his friend or the game, and though the decision had already been made he hadn't realized it. He barged into the court only to find the team which was totally silent. Even Rukawa wasn't practicing. He was just standing there looking at the corner. Mitsui soon realized that everyone was looking at the corner and on following their gaze her was met with two icy stares. He took a step back not knowing how to react //So they know… it's my fault. No wonder they stare like that and I wouldn't blame them. This isn't the time… I need help //  
  
With that he walked up to Akagi and started seriously "I need help. I know who has her and I know why. I know where she is… but I need help. This guy we are dealing with is ruthless and he also has one of the biggest gangs ever. I wouldn't drag you in if Hota and I could handle this but I can't. Tetsuo is with me but what can five guys do against a whole gang. I know that I am not supposed to fight… but under these circumstances," his cool control shattered at that moment and he cried helplessly. "Her life is on the line because of me and this is too much for the police to handle… please Akagi help me" before he could continue begging a hand was laid on his shoulder and he turned around only to see Rukawa. "I'm in and I think that everyone else too." Turning around he saw that everybody was looking at him. They all had a flame in their eyes and he finally realized that he wasn't the only one who took this personally. "Woi! I am in as well! I may be a girl who happens to be crippled but you know as well as I do that I am a hell of a lot more dangerous armed with my crutch." Mitsui whirled around and stared at Samantha. She was dead serious however she wasn't glaring at him anymore. "You are her friend and no matter what you did then, you will always be her friend. If she knew about your past she wouldn't judge you but she'd accept it and make us realize that that's the past. She wouldn't want us to hate you and although I did… it only lasted for a few seconds. I am coming along and going to kick some ass!" said a very serious and scary Samantha. He was stunned once again by this girl and their friendship. He stared at her analyzing the situation, and soon enough he realized that it would be better if Trish had a friend on the scene. He nodded his head in agreement and than walked out of the court with Akagi, Kogure, Rukawa, Sakuragi and his guntai, Preeti and a hobbling Samantha, and led them to meet up with Tetsuo and Hota.  
  
That evening…  
  
He sat in the room waiting for the action to start. Behind him lay a battered up Trishna. //Stupid bitch had a large trap! She deserved all that she had got // and with that he grinned waiting for all of it to start.  
  
Everyone was staring at them. Could you blame them? Who wouldn't stare at a group of tall scary looking guys.  
  
The thugs knew Mitsui as soon as they saw him and started the attack, however they were in for a big surprise as they hadn't counted on encountering all the other guys.  
  
Mitsui knew exactly where to go. The rest had the fight under control so he and Tetsuo slipped away to deal with Aoshi.  
  
Aoshi heard Trishna stirring in the bed and he didn't want any complications to occur while he and Mitsui had it out. He approached her and looked down at the battered girl. He liked the feel of superiority which he gained in that position but soon enough anger welled within him. //That stupid bitch was smiling at him // and with that last thought he slapped her hard against her cheek once more and grinned as he looked down at the helpless girl.  
  
"You asshole! The fight is between us! Why did you go and drag her into the picture? You gutless son of a *****! After which you attack her while she is helpless… gutless is the perfect word for you!" shouted an enraged Mitsui. Aoshi looked at Mitsui, an evil glint in his eyes, "So she really is your girl, huh? I have seen better looking ones but I gotta hand it to you… she has a whole lot of guts, ne?" a grin plastered over his face, "I told you that you'd regret ever denying me and so now it is time for your lesson!" with that he bent down slowly towards Trishna all the time looking at Mitsui's face.  
  
Aoshi was so engrossed with Mitsui's reaction that he didn't realize when Tetsuo had reached him. Suddenly from behind him a hand grabbed his neck and soon enough he and Tetsuo were involved in a fight.  
  
Mitsui ran to check to see if Trishna was alright and he winced as he looked down at her battered up face. She wasn't responding to him but he sighed in relief when he checked her pulse and realized that she was still alive.  
  
Tetsuo had Aoshi in his arms. Mitsui approached Aoshi and the he started kicking him, taking out all his anger on the asshole.  
  
Akagi and the others stood at the door. The watched Mitsui, and finally, they realized how deadly he had become in two years. They were rooted to their positions, staring, not able to go and stop him, however in the corner of their hearts they all knew that they didn't want him to stop.  
  
//Damn it! Why does my head feel like a blender? Shit! That guy is really strong! Hey… what is that noise? // Slowly, Trishna turned her head and opened her eyes, all the time ignoring the stinging pain. The room was dark but she still managed to make out what was going on.  
  
"Stop!" it was a hoarse whisper but everybody had heard it. They all turned to Trishna who was now blinking at Mitsui, shaking her head ever so slightly in a gesture that said that he was wrong. Mitsui rushed to her side to help her out. Joy spread itself over his face and he cradled her in his arms and helped her up and towards the door. Aoshi was forgotten.  
  
//That bitch was awake! How is that possible? She is so going to pay // and with that Aoshi lunged at Trishna who was leaning against Mitsui.  
  
Everybody stared in horror as they saw him coming.  
  
Samantha on seeing that idiot getting up, stepped up front and threw the cake that was in her hands at him. (A/N: she was conviniently carrying the cake, which she baked, with her as she wanted to give it to Trishna who was most probably starving). The cake landed on Aoshi's head with a loud thud and Aoshi fell to the ground, completely knock out.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped and turned to look at Samantha.  
  
Samantha just shrugged her shoulders and looked at Trishna screaming silently at the sight which greeted her.  
  
Trishna looked at Samantha and then she looked at Aoshi and then the cake. When she looked at Samantha again amusement filled her voice "Was that the special desert that you were talking about making yesterday? Bless my lucky stars that I wasn't home!" however she fainted as soon as those words came out.  
  
  
  
~*~ 


	14. Back At Last

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairview International or Slam dunk.  
  
  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Back At Last  
  
  
  
Three days had passed, her bruises still did hurt slightly but they weren't as visible as before. She could now talk without having to suffer pain. //Three days! I am still stuck here… damn those idiotic friends of mine! Why won't they let me go home? Stuck here, in this bed… in this place stinking of medicine with no one to talk to. Aaaaa! I so want to go home. // Everybody had visited her, and she had enjoyed their company to the max. She missed her friends and she missed school. A hospital could get only so interesting and Trishna was dying to be back in school where the action was. However she had a full-proof plan and now was the time to carry it out.  
  
The Shohoku team had other things to worry about. Anzai sensei had managed to arrange a practice game for the team against the Kainandai team and although they had been practicing regularly Akagi wasn't sure if they would manage to do so well. After the incident Mitsui had become more 'closed up'. He practiced without any complaints but he wasn't doing his best. Akagi had already approached him on the topic saying that he would always be there if he needed a friend but Mitsui just nodded his head and continued practicing. He was a key player to the team and the fact that he wasn't doing so well affected the team greatly. Akagi sighed and just prayed for the best.  
  
//Hmm… so this is Kainan High… it's real nice… I wonder where the gym is, // with that Trishna approached a student and asked him to point her in the direction of the gym. The student stared at her openly and after realizing that he was staring he apologized and pointed her towards the gym. Trishna thanked him and went on her way. //Sounds like there's a crowd. I take it that this is going to be one good game. Yosh! Fun once again! // People stared at her and she totally ignored them, or at least she tried. She couldn't be angry with them after all her face did look pretty bad. She had a huge black eye and below that, a small cut was still visible. Most of the bruises had already healed but the black eye still needed time and it was that which drew attention to her. She started feeling a bit uneasy under the stares of practically everyone in the compound and so she quickened her pace. She was starting to feel a bit guilty for checking out of the hospital without any of her friends knowing… but she just couldn't stand the thought of spending another day there alone. She reached the gym and she stepped in.  
  
He didn't feel up to playing against Kainan, but his teammates and friends were depending on him. He stood in the huddle listening to Anzai sensei's strategy, however his mind was elsewhere. The huddle broke up and it was the time for the starting line-up to approach the court. He turned but saw something out of the corner of his eye and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Kogure stared at Mitsui's sudden reaction. "Mitsui… daijobou?" Kogure inquired, however he wasn't answered. Kogure followed Mitsui's gaze and he too was also stunned at what he saw.  
  
//What's wrong with them? What are they staring at? // Sendoh looked at the whole Shohoku team who were all like statues staring at something. He followed their gazes and it landed on a certain girl. She had just entered the gym and was proceeding towards the Shohoku team. She had a black eye and her eyes were filled with hesitation and fear. Suddenly it him, and he gasped on realizing who she was.  
  
Maki saw the girl walk towards the Shohoku team. He was shocked at her appearance. She had a black eye, however she seemed oblivious to the commotion that she was causing, and just continued on her path. Even the Rukawa fan brigade was quiet for once.  
  
She was starting to feel real uneasy now. Everybody was looking at her, even the opposing team was eyeing her warily. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she reached the bench.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Mitsui hoarsely. Trishna winced at the sound of his voice and the way he was looking at her. "Hmm… so that's how you welcome me back huh? So much for manners! As for your question… it is kind of obvious! I am here to support y'all!" she answered chirpily, hiding her disappointment at how she was being treated.  
  
Mitsui couldn't believe it. She was there standing right in front of him as if nothing had happened. //What the heck is wrong with her? She shouldn't be here. She should be in the hospital being taken care of by professionals. // "Maki… I am sorry but I was wondering if this game could wait for about half an hour… I need to take her back to the hospital" stated Mitsui. His voice had taken on a deadly tone and not once did he look away from the girl in front of him.  
  
Maki just stared at the scene in front of his eyes; he didn't know how to react to Mitsui's words. //What the hell was going on between that girl, Mitsui and the team? But she didn't look fit enough to be out the hospital… I guess I should allow him, after all he said half an hour rite? No big deal. // He was about to say yes when he realized that the girl was looking at him. He stared at her injured eye and words failed him.  
  
//Okay… this is getting a bit irritating! I so don't deserve this! It is my life and I know what I am doing// with that she said confidently "Hey! You are Maki, rite? Captain of the Kainan team?" he didn't answer her but she continued "Good luck for the game! And do you mind not staring at me so much… it is making me a bit edgy… hope you don't mind if I stay and watch. Oh! And don't worry I have been discharged from the hospital and so it is perfectly fine if I am here… as long as you don't mind." Maki now seemed to see her in a different light. She was confident and she didn't mind talking directly and frankly to him. //Hmm… interesting. I guess that if she has been discharged she has all the right to be here. // and finally he nodded his head giving her his approval.  
  
"I don't think so… you are going back to the hospital… even if I have to carry you there against your will" stated Mitsui still maintaining his deadly tone only now he was glaring at her. //Why did she have to be so stubborn? //  
  
"I don't think so… hey Micchy please stop treating me like this. I really don't deserve it… I came here to support the team and I intend on doing so. Please drop it" her tone had now taken on a pleading note, but still the guy in front of her continued glaring at her. Trishna sighed and looked around at all the other team members. They were all looking at her and the confusion in their eyes was easily noted by Trishna. She felt like bursting out at the guy in front of her but she didn't have the heart to go against him. Her eyes finally landed on the raven haired boy.  
  
She was there standing in front of Mitsui pleading him to allow her to watch the game but Mitsui wouldn't seem to listen to her. She was his one real friend and now he acknowledged that fact openly. "Oi! Baka! How did you get here?" he muttered softly.  
  
For the first time since entering that gym she felt happy. "Me? I walked and got a cab" she stated matter-of –factly, then added with a touch of amusement in her voice "Hey! Rukawa! Better watch out… I think you are melting!" That statement earned her a grin from the raven haired boy who now continued on his way to the court. She turned to look at all of the other players once again, only now they were all grinning at her. She smiled at all of them but one; they guy in front of her. He remained glaring and he didn't know the amount of grief he was giving her just by doing that.  
  
"Micchy… please stop. I don't deserve this… I am not going to break if you were to touch me, trust me I am no where close to being fragile. Stop it please. You're not the only one hurting okay! I am too, but life is too short to spend it worrying about everything in life." She sighed and the continued "I have no regrets about what happened that day or the day before. I enjoyed myself thoroughly when I was talking to you and believe it or not I also enjoyed it a lot when I managed to piss that guy, Aoshi, off. Sadistic and suicidal I know it may seem but that's the truth. It was an experience, not exactly a nice one but still it happened and you can't do anything to change that fact. As much as you pray and wish that you can… the point is you can't… you are only human. Please stop doing this to yourself. You don't deserve it. I am not at all and never have I been angry with you for what happened. I didn't and I still don't blame you for what happened, so stop beating yourself up for nothing" her voice now a barely audible whisper. A single tear escaped from her eye and found it's way down her cheek.  
  
//I can't believe this! She is on the verge of tears because of me! No… not because I was at fault for her kidnapping but because I am blaming me for that which she believes is not my fault. She is about to cry for me. I don't deserve her… she can do better than me and from now I'll just be her friend.// He looked down at her and lifted her chin with his finger so that she was looking at him face to face.  
  
"No! Micchy! She has been kidnaped again! She is gone! She isn't there in the hospital! We got to go find her."  
  
Trishna winced at the sound of Samantha yelling her lungs out. She tore her gaze from Mitsui and looked at the three girls who stood at the entrance with their jaws touching the floor. "I left a note at reception… didn't you get it" she stated calmly as she noticed that Sammy's cast had finally been removed. "Yeah! I got it but I thought that it was from Aoshi" said Samantha softly as she was still shocked at seeing her friend here. That and she was standing so very close to Mitsui. "Darling Sammy… only I know your nickname Little Pink Piglet and I even signed it as Big Brown Cow! Oh yeah… and Aoshi is in jail you idiot!" Trishna sighed. "I didn't think of that. I thought that you were kidnapped again and he had forced you into writing this note" said Samantha who was finally recovering from the initial shock. "You and your over active imagination!" stated Trishna a grin slowly spreading over her face.  
  
Finally Samantha seemed to grasp the whole situation, and she stared at her friend incredulously "You discharged yourself without telling any of us. You cow! Why did you do that?..." and she went on and on questioning her friend's actions never actually giving Trishna time to answer as the whole gravity of the situation dawned upon her. Then without warning she, Preet and Sunny lunged for Trishna.  
  
"Uh oh! Trouble!" Trishna quickly scanned the court for help and her eyes landed on Rukawa but after thinking about it she realized that he would most probably enjoy seeing Samantha bash her up. She continued scanning the crowd knowing that her time was running out and finally she spotted her savior and ran directly to him.  
  
She hid herself behind a very shocked Sendoh. It seemed that he wasn't very use to being used as a shield but Trishna knew that he was her best bet against Sammy. A very scary looking Sammy stood in front of Sendoh demanding that Trishna give up. "I don't think so. Darling… I just returned from the hospital and I don't think that I could stand the idea of having to go back there just because you felt insulted that I never informed you that I was leaving and thus decided to bash me. No way!" "Trishna if you don't come up front… I'll hurt Sendoh just so as to get to you." stated a very irritated Samantha. Sendoh was now eyeing Sammy warily as he recalled the violent pictures she had shown him of her first fight when she had come to Japan. "My dearest friend… I may be slow… but I am so not blind! I know that you have a thing for this guy, why do you think I chose him as my shield… you wouldn't hurt a hair on him thanks to your feelings!" said Trishna totally satisfied that she had managed to distract her friend.  
  
Sendoh on the other hand didn't like the way things were turning out. He looked at the girl who was now blushing furiously thanks to her friend's statement. He didn't know whether this was a good reaction but in a way he was glad that Trishna had broached the subject with her friend… only he wished that she had done so under more personnel surroundings.  
  
Samantha felt like Murdering Trishna for saying that, but somehow she had a nagging feeling that Trish was actually speaking the truth and so she stood blushing furiously not knowing how to react.  
  
Seeing that Trishna had managed to outwit Samantha, Preet and Sunny backed away not knowing what other weird tactics she may use to get them.  
  
Trishna walked back to the team extremely pleased with what had just happened. She had been meaning to talk to Sammy about this certain person but things happened and she never was able to. She did feel a bit guilty for using Sendoh but she knew that it was the only way. She had done him a favor. Sammy was so dense when it came to relationships that she never knew that she had fallen for a guy until after she was totally head over heals for him. She never was able to see the signs but Trish knew them and she had observed Sammy whenever she was with Sendoh and she had to admit that Sammy was slowly but surely falling for him.  
  
"Do you always cause this much trouble where ever you go?" inquired a very amused Akagi after seeing what had happened between Sammy, Sendoh and her. "Remember… trouble with a capital T. Anyway, I don't think that you want me to start about you and Preet rite… so don't push it" answered Trishna cheekily. Hanamichi was laughing out loud whilst everyone else was either socked, or trying their level best not to laugh. Akagi looked at Trishna and smiled happy to see that she was her usual self once again and because of that he let it drop.  
  
The game ended in a tie. It was totally intense and the only reason that they didn't continue into extra time was because after all that had taken place at the beginning of the game, a lot of time had been wasted hence it was already really late when the game ended.  
  
Trishna joyously entered the house and immediately entered the living room sat down on her favorite couch and started talking with her best friends. Samantha was still quite confused about her feelings and it was this that they talked about for three hours straight pausing only twice; first to order food and the second time to pick it up. At about 10pm they broke up and Trishna went to her room, glad to be back, and immediately steeped into the shower. When she finished she called Kogure to find out something after which she packed a small bag with some drinks, snacks and a blanket, then headed out ignoring her friends complaints.  
  
"Thought that I'd find you here… are you okay?" He whirled around shocked to find her there right in front of him. "How did you find this place?" he asked softly, "I called Kogure and he told me that there was only one place like the one I described after which I called a cab and hiked up here. Want one?" she tossed him a canned drink and then proceeded to open one for herself.  
  
She stood in front of him and they stared at each other for quite a while. She had managed to sound off hand when she talked to him but inside she was so doubtful whether this was the right thing to do. //How am I going to start… we need to talk and get this over with// sighing she looked up at the sky only to realize that it was a totally perfect night. There wasn't a cloud in sight and the sky looked like in was a reflection of the glittering city below them.  
  
He watched her quietly all the time trying to sort through the web of emotions that were building up within him. "I am glad that you are okay" he whispered, breaking the silence with that statement. She looked at him and smiled. //It's so nice to have her back… but she has to know// shrugging his shoulders he looked at the sky and started telling her all about his past sins.  
  
She stood there silently listening to him pour his heart out to her. She felt honored and she then finally realized exactly how much he meant to her. She saw the tears stream down his face but still she just stood there waiting and listening.  
  
He had finally told it to her, all of it. He was afraid to see her face and the rejection that was sure to be there in her eyes, but finally he summoned enough courage to look at her.  
  
She stood there smiling at him. "Mitsui, why do always seem to look at me as if you've seen a ghost or something? Am I really that scary?" She approached him slowly and then softly added "That was your past and I am not going to judge you as the person you were… I am standing here judging you as the man that you are right now. I'll never ever judge you based on your past… understand?" She was now looking up at his face. She was still smiling at him and he finally couldn't handle it anymore. His wall of cool control crumbled right in front of him and he fell to his knees, tears streaming uncontrollably from his eyes. All the time he was wrapped in her arms and she continued hugging him until he had finally settled down after which she took out the blanket and they lay together on the grass staring up at the stunningly peaceful sky overhead.  
  
  
  
~*~ 


	15. A Game Of Basketball

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairview International or Slam dunk.  
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
A Game of Basketball.  
  
  
  
"I got it! I got it! I got it" yelled Shantona on seeing the ball hurtling towards her in mid-air. Trishna ran towards her opponent trying to catch the ball before her. The ball was about 1cm from Shantona's hand when she suddenly ducked and avoided the ball. The ball oblivious to this continued on its path and finally made contact with Trishna's palm after which it was neatly placed into the hoop by Trishna. "Oh yeah! You certainly got it!" said Trishna sweetly to Shantona who was smiling sheepishly whilst receiving an onslaught of killer glares from the rest of her teammates. "I see that you still haven't gotten over your phobia of flying balls! Well there goes the rest of your sex life!" added Trishna who was now grinning madly at her blushing friend.  
  
Michelle picked up the ball and dribbled it onto the court. Trishna immediately came over to guard her, she had expected this and so she scanned the court to find who she could throw the ball to. She winced when she realized that the only one who was free was Shantona, all good that would do! Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sunny make a break for it and she threw the ball to her other teammate. Sunny caught the ball and then performed a jump-shot and the ball landed neatly in the hoop. Preet collected the ball and started. She surveyed the court and to her dismay Trishna was being tightly guarded by Michelle and Sunny… unsure of what to do, she did the only thing possible and tossed the ball to Samantha. Sam on realizing that time was running out knew that the outcome of the game depended on her. She relaxed her body and took stance like she had seen Trishna do a thousand times before when she was shooting and then she allowed the ball to roll off her fingers.  
  
Sunny watched in awe as Sam tried her best to make the shot… unfortunately she had misjudged her strength as per usual and so the ball flew above and past the hoop. Following the path of the ball Sunny winced when the ball had finally made contact.  
  
Kogure looked up at his two friends who were staring at him in worry, and then he proceeded to rub his head and adjust his spectacles. He looked around for the object which had assaulted him and when his eyes finally found the basketball he looked up at his friends curiously and then proceeded to look at the court. Samantha was running towards him and when she reached him she knelt by him, worry written across her face.  
  
"Kogure are you alright? Oh mi god! I am so sorry! I was aiming for the hoop and I kind of missed it slightly! Can you get up?" poured out an over concerned Sam. "Missed it slightly huh?" commented Akagi who was looking to and fro between the intended destination (the hoop) and the final destination (Kogure's head). "Oi! Gori! What did you say? Fine! So I missed it by a lot" answered a very irritated Sam. "Even Hanamichi could do better then that" continued Akagi not knowing he was digging his own grave. That was the last straw and Samantha lunged for Akagi but was prevented by Trishna who was holding her back with all her might. Samantha whirled around then looking at her friend yelled "This is all your fault! You knew that I can't play well but no… you had to force me saying that it'd be fun!" "My fault?" asked Trishna incredulously "Hey I just suggested playing since we all had nothing better to do! I had no other intention. I just thought it'd be a fun way to spend time together!"  
  
Sunny ignored her two bickering friends and handed Kogure a bottle of water. "Here drink that! Maybe it'll help" said Sunny while eyeing the injured Kogure. "Thanks" murmured Kogure who was still a bit dazed. Michelle on seeing his dazed expression proceeded to give him an explanation as to why the six of them were here in the park court playing basketball. Finally when she had finished her explanation Akagi commented "You girls should be banned from playing in public! It is a health hazard!" Sunny and Michelle grinned at the comment while Preet shoved the ball in his face. "Ite! What was that for?" asked an enraged Akagi, but he was met with a pair of huge blinking Bambi eyes and a sweet voice "Oops! My hand slipped!" "Uh huh! Yeah right!" growled Akagi.  
  
For the past 20 minutes the girls had been playing a three on three game which seemed to be dragging as in the end the score was 6-10 favouring Sunny's team. It was like heaven had heard her prayer and sent saviors in the form of these three guys. "Oi! How about you join us in our game?" chirpped Sunny excitedly. "I don't think that…" but Akagi was cut off by an eager Mitsui who nodded his head vigorously and said "Yeah! Sure thing! It'll be our pleasure!" Before Akagi or Kogure could protest they were hauled off by Sunny and Michelle. Samantha and Trishna had overheard the suggestion and they both realized that it'd be a nightmare. So united they stalked off to try and persuade Sunny to do otherwise.  
  
Whilst Sunny and Michelle dealt with the raging Samantha and Trishna, Preet realized that they were one member short. She tried to think for an answer to their dilemma and finally it dawned upon her. Bidding Shantona a goodbye she hurried to the pond in the park.  
  
Trishna couldn't believe that Sunny was so insistent on playing together with the guys. Couldn't she see that it'd be disaster in the making! She was about to voice another protest when "Are you afraid of being embarrassed when we beat you? Don't worry I'll play nice and promise not to embarrass you" said Mitsui cockily. Trishna whirled around and stared at him "On the contrary darling! I am afraid of the damage that your ego would undergo when I beat you!" answered Trishna coolly and for a period of time they stood staring at each other electricity flying between their eyes. Trishna was immediately for the idea and now Sammy was left alone to fend for herself.  
  
She couldn't believe that Trishna was really all that easy to get at! Now she had to fight by herself and she knew that she was fighting a lost battle. "Hey there minna! I hear that you guys are one player short… may I offer my services!" Samantha whirled around on hearing that voice. She knew that voice and true enough there stood Sendoh next to a very short Preet. All her protestations died down and soon enough the game began.  
  
  
  
Teams:  
  
Group 1: Trishna, Samantha, Sendoh, Akagi, Preet  
  
Group 2: Michelle, Shantona, Sunny, Kogure, Mitsui  
  
They had continued where they had left off… meaning that Sammy's team was trailing by 4 points. But soon enough that lead was gotten over due to the great efforts of Sendoh and Akagi and now they were tied.  
  
Mitsui had the ball in hand and he was being guarded by Preet although he inwardly wished for Trishna. He snapped back to reality and scanned the court thinking of what to do. He realized that Shantona was free and not knowing the reasoning for this he took advantage of the situation and passed her the ball. "I got it! I got it! I got it" yelled Shantona but true enough just before the ball made contact Shantona ducked! Mitsui stared at her his jaw touching the cement floor beneath him. Trishna grabbed the abandoned ball and dashed to the other side of the court and just as she reached Mitsui appeared in front of her. She smiled at him then passed the ball backwards to Sendoh who then made a three point shot. It was in and now Mitsui's team was trailing by 3 points. "Get ready for your loss honey!" whispered Trishna as she jogged pass him back to the other side of the court. Mitsui just grinned back.  
  
The ongoing game had drawn a crowd and now people surrounded the court and were cheering wildly for both sides.  
  
The game had been intense… although the six girls had provided more comedy value than help. Sammy had the ball in hand and she was dribbling it back to the other side. She really wanted to help win the game. She saw Preet free and she threw the ball to her.  
  
Preet saw the incoming ball hurtling towards her and for once she understood why Shantona ducked. She cringed at the thought of her hands making contact with the ball that Sam had thrown so forcefully but she still stood her ground and waited for impact.  
  
Trishna realized that the ball had been thrown too high and was on her way to retrieve it before the other team could get it.  
  
Sammy cringed when she saw the ball past above her short friend's head and realized that it was on a collision path with one of the spectators head.  
  
Trishna jumped and caught the ball in her hand and threw it back into the court.  
  
"See! I told you that those girls… especially that one should be banned from playing in pub…" however the grumbling Akagi had been cut off as the ball made impact with his face. Shocked by the impact he stood still and Sunny took advantage of this shock to peel the ball off his face and pass it to Kogure who then proceeded to try for a goal. "Thanks Trish! That teaches him not to bad mouth us!" snickered Samantha as she ran pass her friend and then added as she passed Akagi "At least I can catch a ball and hold on to it!" Akagi just growled back at her then proceeded to defend the goal.  
  
Kogure was being guarded by Sendoh and he knew that he had to pass the ball if he wanted to get the point. He saw Michelle make a dash and he passed it to her.  
  
Michelle was free for the time being and as she dribbled the ball she contemplated what to do. She had no choice and realized that she had to do this by herself. She dashed to the hoop and jumped. For a few minutes she felt like she was flying but then she was brought out of her reverie by the most horrible monster looking creature who had jumped in front of her and looked like it was about to attack. Out of self defense she took the ball, completely forgetting her initial aim, and rammed it on the monster's head praying to save herself.  
  
Akagi fell to the floor and groaned as he made impact with the cement. He could hear the crowd laughing /Not again! / he thought realizing that this was the second time someone had dunked the ball on him.  
  
"Did I get it? Did I get that hideous monster?" asked a chibified version of Michelle frightfully as she looked at her friends. "What do you mean monster?" yelled an enraged Akagi on hearing her description of him. Michelle still oblivious of what she had done continued "You know… that monster that had jumped in front of me! It was hideous! It was this big gorilla looking…" but the words trailed off as she realized what had happened. She turned around and was confronted by a gorilla looking Akagi who had a few veins popping out of his forehead.  
  
"I knew it! I knew that we shouldn't have played with these girls! They are seriously dangerous!" yelled an enraged Akagi. "Don't be so harsh Akagi! They didn't mean it" comforted Kogure but he was cut off by Akagi who went on "You didn't have the ball smashed in your face Twice!" his voice increasing with each word. "So the ball has a crush on you! Big deal! I think it is cute" said Preet innocently "Cute? A crush? What nonsense are you talking about!" sputtered Akagi "Hey! Don't take it out on us if the ball and you have a thing going on with each other! It ain't our fault if it is drawn to you… but if you were to ask me I would advice you to control your emotions for the ball until after the game… you are seriously disturbing the game!" stated Samantha coolly. Sendoh grinned at her answer and Kogure and the basket ball sweatdropped. Akagi whirled around stunned at this girls answer. //Hmm… what was it? S for stubborn and Samantha and T for trouble and Trishna. Why didn't I remember this before we started the game… oh wait I did but Preet had corned me into playing// on realizing that he ignored Samantha's retort and signaled the rest to continue the game but before they started he added in a deadly tone "If that ball makes contact with my face one more time… I swear that he/she who threw the ball won't live to see another day!" Kogure sweatdropped again and by now many sweatdrops had appeared on the basket ball.  
  
"I take it then that the ball can make contact with any other part of your body other than your face" added Samantha matter-of-factly as she dribbled the ball to the other side of the court. Akagi was about to deliver a gori punch to Samantha when he was restrained by both Kogure and Sendoh. Samantha realizing the ongoing commotion at the other side of the court said cheekily "Oi! Gori! Could you stop wasting time and get here and play the game! Seriously… sometimes I wonder if you really are serious about this game" Mitsui ran to the other side of the court to help restrain Akagi who know really looked liked a gorilla.  
  
Sammy passed the ball to Trishna and then taking advantage of the fact that all the guys were on the other side of the court she performed a perfect lay-up shot. Trishna high fived Samantha as they ran back to the other side of the court. When Samantha passed Akagi she added naughtily "See! we really can play perfectly by ourselves… we aren't all that dangerous" Kogure finally gave up and as for Akagi his whole forehead was now covered with popping veins.  
  
It was the last thirty seconds of the game and Mitsui's team was leading by one point. Trishna threw the ball to Samantha and Akagi groaned on realizing that the faith of the game depended on that baka! Samantha felt the pressure mounting on her and she knew that she had to do something. She noticed that everybody was being tightly guarded and she had to do this by herself. She looked up at Sunny who was in front of her and noticed that both Sendoh and Akagi were under the hoop. She tried to throw the ball to them but Sunny was keeping her defense real tight. Finally Samantha decided to make this goal by herself. Somehow or rather by the grace of god she managed to bypass Sunny and she dashed for the goal. As she approached it she still didn't know what to do and finally she allowed her instincts to take over.  
  
Trishna watched in awe as she saw Samantha jump onto Sendoh's back and dunk the ball in the hoop. Her alarm rang indicating the end of the game and she realized that they had won. She ran over to Sendoh, Samantha and Preet high fiving all of them whilst listening to the other team complain that it was a foul and that they had actually won. She looked at them and said "You were playing with us and we already told you that we don't play according to the normal rules… so according to us that is counted as a goal!"  
  
Mitsui looked at Sunny and Michelle but they too knew about the rule thing and so they had to admit that they were defeated. Finally he gave up with a sigh and went over to congratulate the winners.  
  
Trishna looked around "Uh… where's Gori?" she then heard a groan coming from behind her and on turning she saw Akagi lying on the ground with the ball in his face once again. Several sweatdrops had appeared on the surface of the ball and as for everybody else they stood rooted to their positions. "Aaargh! Where is that girl? She is going to Pay!" growled Akagi as he stood up shaking his head. Samantha on seeing the gorilla looking Akagi realized that she was in trouble and then decided to hide her head behind Sendoh's gravity defying hair do as she was still on his back.  
  
Akagi saw her duck behind Sendo's hair and thought of it as a really stupid thing to do /but then again S was also for stupid, ne? / He approached Sendoh slowly contemplating what to do when he finally got his hands on that girl.  
  
Sendoh watched in horror as the gorilla looking Akagi approached him and it seemed that the girl on his back had no intention of getting off //Oh! Why do I always get stuck in the most horrible situations when I am with this girl // he thought inwardly. Suddenly he felt somebody yanking his hair.  
  
Samantha saw no way out of this and once again she trusted her instincts to get her out of this mess. She yanked Sendoh's hair and screamed excitedly "Giddy up horsie! Move! Hurry!"  
  
Sendoh remained rooted to his position stunned at her commands. But soon enough he realized that she was increasing the force with which she pulled his hair and if he wanted to be left with hair he had no choice. So he dashed off carrying a very excited Samantha on his back.  
  
Akagi stared at the cloud of dust that was in front of him whilst everybody else sweatdropped on seeing Sendoh charge off with Sammy on his back.  
  
"Akagi… I really do think that the first and last time that the ball made contact with your face was an accident. Please don't be angry with her!" wailed Trishna trying her level best to protect her friend. Akagi looked at her and grunted. Trishna watched him walk away and was happy to see Preet join him /surely she would be able to calm him down! /  
  
and with that thought she turned around and looked at Mitsui "So Hisashi… see I told you that I'd win!" she said victoriously then added cheekily "Come on… I'll walk you home and help you deal with the feeling of defeat" She heard Mitsui sigh and then she grabbed his arm and together they walked home following Shantona and Michelle who were ahead of them and Sunny and Kogure who were behind them deeply engrossed in their own conversation.  
  
  
  
~*~ 


	16. Baking Disaster ala Sam

Chapter 16  
  
  
  
"So, what is it again? Um…lets see. A bit of this. And that. Arrgh! Why can't we just dump them all in and mix them?" cried the frustrated Samantha, who happened to be sporting a very messy bun with loose tendrils framing her flushed face. Trishna noticed for the first time that there was a smudge of flour on her snub nose.  
  
"Because if we did that, then the batter would not be able to come out nicely. After all, you wouldn't want to have another recurrence of that chocolate cake do you?" Trishna was mentally thanking her stars that she remembered just in time to remind Michelle and Shantona to get two extra boxes of laxatives during their expedition to buy five extreme mochas and two vanilla lattes.  
  
"Oh not again! Keep it down will you? Some people have some studying to do!" Preet's face was clouded with annoyance while the amused Sunny looked on.  
  
The madcap foursome were sitting in the kitchen; Preet and Sunny were getting ready for their study group which consisted of both of them and Ayako, who was about to arrive anytime soon after basketball practice. Meanwhile, Trishna and Samantha dominated the kitchen because Trishna wanted to cook up a special dinner for all of them, while Samantha just had another one of her weird cravings to bake. When Trishna heard about it, she made a silent vow to keep a very sharp eye on Samantha just in case she doesn't land every person who was unfortunate enough to sample, let alone finish her cooking, into the hospital. After all, surely no one was that bad in their past lives to go through such a punishment.  
  
"Hmm…so…just to let you guys know, the most scrumptious dessert that I am going to prepare for your benefit tonight is…" Samantha pause dramatically, completely oblivious to the looks of pain Preet was giving to Sunny, "Blueberry muffins, chocolate chip cookies and…. cheesecake!!!"  
  
"Uh-huh…I think you have told us that like five times since the last half hour." Sunny lifted one of her eyebrows at Samantha.  
  
"Oh…yeah," said a chibified version of Samantha rubbing her head. Sunny sweatdrops.  
  
There was no talking after that. Sunny resumed her discussion with Preet over the intricacies of Calculus problems, while Trishna and Samantha resumed their culinary exploits. Occasionally there was a sudden explosion that soon followed by a cloud of smoke from the oven, and loud "Oh my god! My muffins! Wait…I think they can still be salvaged…" while Trishna busied herself by alternating between attending to her aromatic chicken curry and lasagna, and helping to extinguish the rapid flames that shot out from the oven. To her relief, the damage to the oven was minimal and could still be used, but judging from the determined expression on Samantha's face to continue her baking, Trishna wondered if it was better for the oven to be damaged instead and pay for the cost of repair, and escape Samantha's baking 'treats'.  
  
*ding dong!*  
  
The loud doorbell echoed shrilly in the house. Instantly Samantha dashed out of the kitchen and raced to the door, thinking that Michelle and Shantona had returned with her extreme mocha. Samantha had been mocha- deficient for a week, and was left feeling edgy and restless.  
  
When she opened the door and saw it was not Michelle and Shantona, she closed it instantly.  
  
"Who's it?" cried a high pitched voice laced with a thick Indian accent.  
  
"Not Michelle and Shantona," said the dejected Sam.  
  
"Have you let whoever is standing outside in?" asked Trishna curiously, while wiping her hands with a dishcloth.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!" exclaimed Samantha and raced to the door, not heeding Trishna's cries of shock, "YOU DIDN'T LET THE PEOPLE STANDING OUTSIDE THE DOOR IN? YOU BAKA!"  
  
"I am so sorry. I didn't notice it was you," apologized Samantha to a somewhat amused Ayako, who by now understood Sam's weird character and her unpredictable ways. "Sam's is just suffering from mocha-deficiency. Do come in. Preet and Sunny are waiting for you in the kitchen," explained the ever- prepared Trishna.  
  
"Hey…" a foot was jammed in between the door as Samantha was prepared to close it. "Wait…I wanna go in too," pleaded Miyagi, as he walked into the house after Sam pulled the door backwards.  
  
"Oh…didn't see you either Miyagi. And Akagi. Hanamichi. Mitsui. Rukawa, wow! Its nice seeing you here! And you too Kogure! Sunny is in the kitchen by the way," added Samantha with a wink, "And…" she continued but stopped in surprise, "Sendoh! How do you know where we live?"  
  
"Well, I was just hanging around when I heard Ayako telling Miyagi that she is going to your place for a study group. And since Trishna said before that I am always welcome to visit all of you," to this he gave a conspiratory wink to Trishna, who answered with another wink, "I thought I'll just drop by. By the way, you have flour on your nose." He brushed his forefinger at Sam's nose.  
  
"Well, you see, I was baking a cake, muffins and chocolate chip cookies. Want to try some?" Sam offered while leading Sendoh into the small kitchen, which was packed to the max with basketball players and the residents of the house.  
  
*bing!*  
  
"Yay! My muffins are done! Say hello to Samantha's homemade blueberry muffins! I concocted the recipe myself you know! Just like the chocolate cake I made before!" said the excited Samantha who bent over to take out a tray of muffins from the oven. A look of distaste and well-concealed disgust started to spread over the faces of the occupants in the kitchen as they looked at Samantha's 'muffins'.  
  
To their surprise, they looked normal. Like blueberry muffins. Very yummy ones too. They seemed quite delectable, having blueberry jam oozing slightly from a hole at the top and appearing as light as air. Trishna grinned, thinking that for once Samantha has managed to get a hang of the baking business.  
  
As time went one, everyone was amazed that Samantha didn't screw up her baking skills. The cheesecake came out looking creamy and absolutely mouthwatering while her cookies were temptingly appealing to the palate.  
  
While Samantha left her astounding creations to cool at the windowsill, she joined Sunny and Preet in their animated discussion with Ayako and Miyagi. Miyagi, however, did not do much talking but was watching Ayako more intently now, taking note of her flushed face and loose curls that escaped to her face, obviously thinking that she's the most wondrous creature he had ever seen. Samantha stared at Trishna, who knew instantly what she was thinking and both silently agreed to pair them up one day; one way or the other Miyagi will eventually get his Ayako.  
  
Meanwhile, Hanamichi was sitting in the living room, loudly laughing his head off when he beat Akagi for the tenth time in a row in Playstation. Samantha interestedly noticed that Rukawa wasn't asleep, as he sat on the sofa facing the television screen, but was looking at Hanamichi. Sam sensed attraction, and wondered whether it was possible for Rukawa to be gay judging from how he observed Hanamichi's deliriously delighted figure. But she was unable to continue staring as Rukawa got up from his position and moved over to sit at Akagi's newly vacated postion, who had left because he couldn't stand the loudmouth redhead any longer, and challenged Hanamichi to a game. Sam smiled when she turned her head, hearing Hanamichi's loud "How dare you call me d'aho, you kitsune! I will thrash you here, just wait and see…afterall, I am the great TENSAI! HAHAHA…Nani? What did you call me again?" as she focused her attention at Trishna's movements among the steaming pots and pans.  
  
"Someone's quiet today," Samantha turned to look at Sendoh. "Don't tell me that she is suddenly shy around me, not after what happened yesterday," said Sendoh with a smirk as he patted his head gently.  
  
"Don't be silly. Me? Scared of you? If you want, I could give you a rerun of yesterday," she replied with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She chuckled when she heard Sendoh's mock horror of "No, no! Spare me!"  
  
"So, why are you so quiet?" Samantha bristled a bit when she heard the sudden concern in his voice. //Why is he being nice to me? This feels strange…// She forced herself to relax and replied, "It's nothing. I haven't had my mocha in ages and now, I seriously need one." She rested her head on the table and gave Sendoh a smile, which she hoped was enough to pass off as a tired smile, hoping he would just ignore her and leave her alone. At the moment, her head started to ache a bit, and she felt the sudden urge to be alone. //Oh no! It's back…think of happy thoughts, think of sunshine, little happy Teletubbies being squashed under your feet…// but before she could continue with her thoughts, Hanamichi stormed into the room. It was quite evident that Rukawa had managed to defeat Hanamichi in the video game they were playing. // Rather severely, I must add…// thought Samantha as she saw a smug Akagi walking into the kitchen after Hanamichi. Rukawa on the other hand, was being…Rukawa. Silent but…// What was that in his eyes? Damn it's gone…must find out later// promised Samantha silently.  
  
Suddenly, a bird landed on the windowsill and Sam instantly jumped to her feet, nearly knocking Sendoh down as she tried to save her cheesecake, on which the bird was perched. Judging by the way the bird was standing on the cake indicated that Sam's efforts had been a waste because there is no way anyone was going eat the cake, once the bird flew away.  
  
The bird wasn't the only creature that was going to do any flying. Samantha flew (A/N: Ignore the pun. Sounds corny) into a violent rage, and grabbed a nearby knife, brandishing it wildly in front of the bird. Everyone backed away from Samantha, as she yelled out curses at the bird. "You friggin bag of feathers! Wait until I get my hands on you and turn you into a bird pie!!!" and with that, she lunged towards the bird.  
  
The bird, being the quicker of the two, frantically flapped its wings and flew away, leaving Samantha flying with the knife in her hands, aimed towards the cake. Everything happened in slow motion. Trishna threw her dishcloth in the air, which subsequently landed on Mitsui's startled face, as she tried to save Sam. Sendoh, tried to pick himself up from the ground but was knocked down again as Mitsui accidently tripped over him, his brain was trying to register the alien presence of the dishcloth on his face. Preet and Sunny watched in fascinated horror, alongside Hanamichi whose grin was growing wider in excitement. Kogure's mild expression grew to that of shock. Miyagi instantly dived onto Ayako, fearing for her safety in case she might be stabbed by Sam, while Akagi slapped his hand to his forehead, giving up all hopes that these girls, especially Sam, would ever be sane. Rukawa, was just leaning against the kitchen wall. Asleep.  
  
As Sam's knife plunged into her cake, a strange thing happened. The cake deflated. With a loud hissing noise, the cake sunk into a pathetic object, the remains of what had been the most delectable cheesecake that Samantha had ever saw. Being devoid of air, Trishna could safely pass the cake as a perfect golden version of a pancake.  
  
Sam staring in utter horror at her cake, just dropped to her feet and started wailing in frustration. //All my work and efforts…gone!// thought a chibified Samantha beating her fists on to the hard kitchen floor tiles. Trishna rushed to pick Samantha up, and tried to cheer her but Samantha was too caught up with her wailings to even notice.  
  
Hanamichi, being the darling he was, tried to cheer his upset friend. Looking at the plate of blueberry muffins, he instantly got struck by another one of his marvelous Tensai ideas.  
  
"Look at me Sam," he cried, causing Sam to stop crying and turn her head at his direction. Trishna turned too, and a very large sweatdrop appeared.  
  
Hanamichi's great idea was to pick up three of Sam's muffins and juggle them, while sticking chocolate chips up his nostrils. On a normal day, Sam would have found this hilarious and would allow Hanamichi to carry on with what he was doing. But now, she was tired and upset, and watching Hanamichi's simple gesture of cheering her up was the last straw.  
  
"So you think my cooking is funny, do you?" her voice was suddenly low, and very soft. Everyone looked at the new Sam, who was moving very slowly towards Hanamichi. Suddenly, they felt afraid, as they have never seen her in this mode before. "I would like to see what you think of this!" and with that she picked up one of muffins sitting on her windowsill and hurled it at Hanamichi.  
  
Thankfully, her aim was poor, as her cake was not the only food baked by Samantha to have gone wrong. As she threw her muffin at Hanmichi, it hit the wall, just a few inches away from a sleeping Rukawa, and a hard heavy noise emitted from it. The muffin then dropped on to the floor with a loud klunk!  
  
Hanamichi looked at Sam, chocolate chips flying out of his nostrils as he gasped, and whispered, "Oh my god…killer muffins."  
  
And that disintegrated Sam's last vestiges of control.  
  
"Ow! Ow!" cried a writhing Hanamichi as he tried to avoid the sudden onslaught of rock hard muffins on his head and back, which was thrown viciously by an insulted Samantha. He ran into the living room and was running round and round it, being pursued angrily by Samantha, who yelled at him to stop running and let him be beaten by her.  
  
"I think you should try to stop her," whispered Sendoh to Trishna.  
  
"Why don't you? I have my curry to attend to…" Trishna returned to her original position in front of the stove. //No way am I going to be the smart one to stop her. I am just going to let her cool down for a while, and then check up on Hanamichi. Dear god, I really hope he will survive after this.//  
  
With a sigh, Sendoh went into the living room and waited until Sam had finished her supply of muffins to be thrown at Hanamichi. Once, the supply had finished, he walked carefully to her and flung his arms around her body, trapping her so she won't hit him or do anything nasty to him. Sensing his chance to escape, Hanamichi fled to the safe confines of the kitchen while Sendoh grappled with the doorknob, trying to open the front door and lifting Samantha outside of the house with him.  
  
"Let go of me! I am not done with Hanamichi! Let go or else I'll kick you so hard that you'll regret doing this to me…" cried Samantha, as she tried to struggle out of Sendoh's vice-like arms.  
  
"I will but only after I have taken you somewhere Sam-proof and faraway from the kitchen," explained the calm Sendoh as he carried the wriggling Samantha in his arms down the road, away from the house.  
  
~*~ 


	17. Author's note

Author's Note  
  
Firstly thanks to all y'all who reviewed my story ^_^  
  
LID… KawaiChibiTomoyo… Dinette  
  
Sorry if it took real long for the next upload  
  
Both our faults…  
  
We got really into our individual fics and kinda neglected this baby *Oops*  
  
Actually I got confused… see Tea Rose does multiples of four and wat happened is since chap 16 was up I got confused  
  
I only realised 2nite that chap 16 was still an authors note  
  
This is my apology for the wait  
  
SORRY Y'ALL  
  
F5C and Tea Rose 


End file.
